The Long Goodbye
by Bookworm1986
Summary: Centres around the undeservedly invisible Chris Brody. Chris struggling with the truth, being the son of Nicholas Brody and being pulled into the world of the CIA. Post S3 finale. Also includes Frank, Maggie, Virgil, Max, Jess, Dana, Mike and others...and the CIA too. Caution for swearing throughout.
1. Here, there and everywhere

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N Some info to help with timeline.

Based on guestimates, I am going with Brody's execution being approximately early - mid May 2013 (cry) and Carrie's due date approximately sometime in the 2nd/3rd week of September 2013...

I have spent a lot of time messing about with the order of this fic. It has been doing my head in. Anyway, I have finally decided for better or worse...

I know you are all Homeland fans and implausability will be totally new to you! But, there will be an element of that here, particularly as relates to the CIA. I'm hoping that won't trouble you too much and you can enjoy the story anyway.

Constructive criticism is very much welcome.

Apologies for the long A/N and, if you haven't already given up because of it, thank you!

Please R & R

* * *

October 30, 2013

"Chris, Chris, CHRIS!"

He could hear someone shouting on him but couldn't see through the darkness who it is. Whoever it is, is getting closer, the sound of feet pounding on the ground, growing louder, indicated as much.

As he waited for them to catch up with him, Chris noted he felt better than he had in a long time. That was a strange thing to think.

"Chris", he heard a calm voice from close behind him, distracting him from his thoughts.

Chris turned around and smiled, he'd been waiting so long, but he had known his dad would come home eventually.

"Hi, dad", Chris greeted his father warmly.

"Hi back" came the reply with a smile, a real smile, nothing hiding behind it.

Chris stares at his dad, drinking in the sight of him. He had never seen him look better, but their worries were gone, they could be a family again.

"Come on" his dad prompts him.

"Where?" Chris asks.

"We're going for a run. Lets see what you're made of kiddo" his dad teases him.

* * *

He hated Hospital scrubs, they made his balls itch. Walking with purpose and hoping not to bump into anyone. He doesn't need anyone asking him any questions. Just because he looks like a Doctor, doesn't make him one.

"Turn left" Max instructed him.

"You said that 5 minutes ago and I'm still not where I need to be" Quinn growled back at him. His seemingly endless reserves of patience and calm had been vanishing throughout this op and, any he might have had left, vanished entirely with tonight's dramatics.

"Hospital corridors all look the same" Max explained.

"That might account for how Virgil ended up with you and his real brother is with your wierd parents" Quinn Scathingly offered back.

Virgil failed to surpress his laughter. Max narrowed his eyes at his brother wishing dearly to reach over and knock his dinner out of his hands and smile off his face.

Pushing aside his annoyance, he concentrated on getting Quinn where he needed to be.

"Turn left again and..."

"If you are making me go around in circles, Max, I swear I will..." Quinn ceased mid-threat as he became aware he was now in ICU. Unfortunately, coming towards him was a real Doctor. Ducking out of sight into the nearest empty room, Quinn watched as the Doctor entered another room, just a bit further up the corridor, marked "family room" and saw two of the people he was looking for.

They looked absolutely shattered and completely distraught, worry etched into the lines of their faces. Quinn could kill that idiot, Wilson. The stupid fuck was supposed to keep eyes on the kid, not fucking run him over! Christ, what a mess. As the Doctor led the two of them out of the family room, presumably towards where the kid was, Quinn noticed a third person in the room, Frank Mathison. Quinn knew the kid had been spending a lot of time at Frank's house, but hadn't expected to see Frank here. That puzzle would have to wait, Quinn needed to know what was going on with the kid. He picked up a book that which was sitting on the table and exited the room, walking straight towards them, head down, pretending to read, he banged right into the girl knocking her to the ground.

"Do watch where you are going" the Doctor with them angerly chastised him.

"Sorry" Quinn mumbled, helping her up and dropping a bug in her pocket at the same time.

Quinn left as quickly as possible, dumping the scrubs at the first opportunity and headed straight for Virgil and Max's van, to find out what is going on.

* * *

"I can let you stay with him for 5 minutes." Jess hears the Doctor say. Unable to speak, she nods her head in acknowledgement.

Beep...beep...beep...

Jess listened to the cold mechanical sound of the machine. Cold, it's how she felt. Was her purpose in life to have the warmth dragged kicking and screaming out of her until she was an empty shell? He was the victim of a hit and run. They didn't know if it was deliberate or if the driver was too scared to stop. Jess couldn't help but think it was deliberate.

Beep...beep...beep...

Dana hated Hospitals, hated the smell, hated the stench of fear throughout, something she was probably contributing to. Most of all she hated the feeling of being helpless and it seemed like they had been helpless for so long.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and forced herself to listen to what the Doctor was saying to her mum.

"It's really up to him now, there is nothing more we can do for him. He has to fight".

Dana feels the guilt attempting to drown her, she bolts from the room.

* * *

Frank looks up as Dana re-enters the family room and sees the tears streaming down her face.

No, no, no! Not Chris, please God, not Chris, Frank begs silently.

"Dana", he calls out to her but she doesn't answer, she seems frantic, making a grab for her bag and jacket.

He blocks the doorway, as she attempts to leave.

"Let me past" she demands, trying to push past him, but he doesn't budge.

"No. What's going on with Chris?", he needs to know.

"It's my fault. We were arguing about dad again and he ran out and..." Dana collapsed against him sobbing.

"The Doctor said they can't do anything else for him. He has to fight." Dana stuttered out through her tears.

Frank let go of the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in. Chris was still alive. He nudged Dana back into the room and sat down next to her, letting her cry on his shoulder. There would be no point telling her it wasn't her fault right now. He knew that things were not great at home. Chris was angry a lot of the time. Frank noticed it even when Chris was at his house. He knew Jess and Dana's seeming indifference to what was going on with Brody, angered Chris. By itself, it was enough to cause tension, but added to the fact that Dana and Jess struggled with Chris wanting anything to do with his little sister and, the tension was through the roof.

Frank closes his eyes and does something he hasn't done in a very long time, he prays. He prays that Chris Brody will fight to live and that God will grant this family some peace.

* * *

...beep...beep...beep...

They had all taken a battering over the last few years, but life didn't seem to want to give them a break. He looked so vulnerable and helpless lying there. For the past few months Jess felt as if her little boy was slipping away from her. He wouldn't talk about what was bothering him. He was just angry all of the time. Jess feared what he may have gotten himself into.


	2. The Lonely Brody

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit - thank you so much for the wonderful review...and you Terzima, although I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while to find out exactly what's going on with Chris.

A/N I'm going to put dates at the start of each chapter (or section, when necessary) to help you know when we are. You'll notice we've jumped back a couple of months for this chapter. Please don't let the time jumping put you off...it will make sense in the end...at least, that's the plan!

* * *

_**27 August 2013**_

"They'll be here at 12.30pm. We'll give them something and send them on their way. Hopefully that will be enough for Faber to back off and stop digging around. Honestly if the man wasn't at the Pentagon, I'd just have you shoot him" Lockhart finished, staring at him.

Quinn knew who he'd like to shoot and it wasn't Mike Faber. Unable to verbalise this though since, he was staring at the subject of his distaste, he settled for nodding his head and said, "Yes, sir".

Lockhart continued "I've arranged for Carrie to have a conference call with the Depute Station Chief of Istanbul at the same time. She doesn't need to have anything to do with this."

"Yes, understood sir". Quinn replied.

Quinn turned and left the room, as Lockhart indicated he was dismissed. Free of the need to nod and agree like a good little lemon, Quinn silently fumed. He hated that man, something about him irritated Quinn no end. He'd been here over 4 months and had been sticking his nose in for months before and, he thought arranging a conference call, would keep Carrie out of the away. The man was an idiot. When the subject matter was Nicholas Brody, Carrie would find a way.

* * *

She looked at the clock, it's only 10.45 am, but Jess could do with a drink already. They were being picked up in 45 minutes and Chris was nowhere to be seen.

She poured 2 glasses of orange juice. As she passed one to Mike she said, "I swear he is doing this on purpose".

"Still not talking, huh?" Mike questioned.

"It's like Chris has moved out and the Incredible Hulk has moved in", she answered.

Mike rubbed the back of Jess's hand in comfort.

BANG!

They both jumped about a foot in the air as Chris shut the back door.

"Sorry", he said, all the while staring at Mike's hands. "Wind must have caught it".

"Holy Fuck, Chris", they heard Dana shout from the living room.

"Where have you been? We're leaving in 45 minutes", Jess demanded.

Finally taking his eyes off of Mike's hands, Chris looked at his mum and replied "out, running".

"Running, that's all you do now", she answers back.

Chris shrugs his shoulders and says "I'm going for a shower. Wouldn't want to stink Langley out, now would I?"

Jess opened her mouth to shout him back, but Mike shook his head, "I'll have a word with him, if you want".

"I'm not sure that will help. I think I preferred Dana arguing with me all the time, at least then I knew what she was thinking and feeling", Jess replied.

"So, you ok about going to Langley? Mike probed.

She looked at him and shook her head, "Dreading what they're going to tell us, what we're going to be hit with now".

"If I could come with you I would", he told her. He knew the invite didn't include him. As long as they were given closure, he didn't care. It seemed his digging might have paid off.

* * *

Something was going on, she was sure of it. Lockhart was being semi nice to her and had even arranged for her to speak with her Depute in Istanbul, Tony...shit, what was his last name again? She better find out before she speaks to him. Anyway, something was off.

Carrie knew she wouldn't get anything out of Quinn, no point even trying. She spotted Fara just along the corridor. Perfect, she'd just go and...

"Oh, for fuck sake, not again!". Carrie suddenly became aware of everyone in the corridor looking at her. Shit, had she said that out loud? "What? Haven't you seen a pregnant woman before? Lets see how you do with a kid playing soccer with your bladder". Everyone sensibly went back to their own conversations.

Carrie looked up, Fara was gone. "Fuck!". She stood for a second wondering whether or not to go after Fara. She turned in the opposite direction and waddled off to the bathroom instead.

* * *

They were walking through the corridors of Langley, the wife and kids of the guy who had blown the place up and, not one person was giving them the evil eye, not one person bothered with them in the slightest. Chris felt the anger burning in him. These peope were impossible, cold and detached.

They were taken in to a conference room where two people were sitting, apparently waiting for them.

"Mrs Brody, Miss Brody and..."

"Sorry, but it's Lazaro now", Dana stated, cutting arcoss whoever he was.

"Dana!", Jess scolded her".

"It's ok, I quite understand. My apologies...and young Mr Lazaro..."

"Brody!", Chris points out, deciding if Dana can cut across him, so can he.

"Sorry?", the man questions.

"Brody, my last name is still Brody, I haven't changed it". Chris pointedly doesn't look at his mother or sister. He won't be changing it either.

"Right", is all the man says to that. My name is Andrew Lockhart. I'm the Director of the CIA and this is my colleague Dar Adal", he says pointing to the other man in the room.

Chris decided he doesn't like either of them. He looks at Dar Adal, sitting straighter than should be possible, eyes taking in everything. He stares right back at Chris. Chris looked away from him. He thought the people in the corridor seemed emotionless, this guy resembled a terminator.

"We have some information regarding your husband and father", Lockhart says looking between the the three of them.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Dana, as she snorted at the word father.

"He is helping us with a situation in the middle east", Lockhart continues, ignoring Dana's snort.

Chris looks up, staring intently at Lockhart, cutting across him again, "Why would you tell us? What about National Security?" Chris, all but demands.

"You are such a moron, Chris. What are you going to do, run around the neighbourhood telling everybody our dad's working for the good guys? We're the family of a terrorist, no one will believe a word we say. That's why they can tell us. While, we're on the subject of belief. Seriously, he blew up this building and he's working for you?, Dana looked at Lockhart, having turned away from Chris.

"Intelligence work is complicated, Miss Lazaro" Lockhart replies coldly.

"Moron", she was calling him a moron. Chris fumed, he wasn't the fucking stupid one in this family. Her and mum were the ones who couldn't see what was right in front of them. They were in a room with professionally trained liars!

"Brody is well enough. However, unfortunately his position is such that it is unlikely he will ever be able to return to America, or that you will see him again", Lockhart tells them.

"What a shame", Dana piped up.

"Shut up!" Chris shouted, standing up quickly, making Dana jump in her seat. "You, shut up about dad!". Chris pushed his chair back and ran out of the room into the long corridor, looking for the way down. He saw the sign for the stairs and headed for them.

He didn't notice the shocked pair of eyes trained on him as he bolted through the door to the stairs.

* * *

Chris had bolted down the stairs with purpose, trying to work off his anger, to get out of this building. Having, now reached the ground floor, he realised he couldn't actually leave without his mum and Dana and he would be in trouble. He didn't care. He wasn't going back up there.

He stared around and found himself drawn to a wall with a lot of stars on it.

"It's the memorial wall" Carrie finds herself speaking to Chris. It probably wasn't a good idea. She'd seen him running for the stairs, couldn't believe it and took the elevator down to investigate. So, this is what's going on. She was glad her conference call hadn't taken as long as Lockhart had expected. Chris was tall, probably not as tall as his dad, just yet, but not far off it either.

Chris turned around at the sound of a voice, taking in the appearance of a blonde woman. Her, it had to be her, why else would she talk to him. "You're Carrie?, he asks.

"Yes", she answers, stepping up next to him. Carrie waits for him to say something else, but he doesn't. She turns to look at him, only to find he is looking at her, or more precisely, her stomach.

"You're pregnant? It dad's?", he questions.

Carrie noticed his voice was somewhere between demanding and pleading. She should lie to him, but found for some reason, she couldn't. He was Brody's boy, with the same look on his face, the look that told her he was upset about something. "Yes", she tells him.

He turned back to the wall, but he wasn't looking at it, not really. Carrie could see he was thinking, as though struggling with something. There's an uncomfortable silence until,

"Can I come see it, when it's born", he asks her.

She is shocked, hadn't expected that. She forces herself to hold back tears and tells him "her, you can come see her, when she's born. I'm due in the next 3 weeks, but could go anytime.

Chris looks at her and says, "a girl, a little sister?". Carrie sees his eyes soften.

"Yes", is all Carrie says. She takes out a bit of paper and writes her dad's address and phone number on it.

"Here", she hands the paper over to Chris and explains, "My dad's contact details. It's where she'll be staying".

Chris's face hardened "What do you mean, where she'll be staying?", he questioned.

Carrie pondered what to tell him, "I have to go away for a while after she's born, so my dad will be looking after her" .

"You're leaving after she's born?" Chris's question was laced with anger and indignation. He turned away from her back to the wall.

There was tension in the air. Carrie tried to ease it by changing the subject back to the wall, "The stars are for those who have died over the last year".

Chris snorted, "I'm sure it's of great comfort to their loved ones. We can't tell you why they died, but hey, they have a star on a wall. Look at that one", he pointed to a star.

Carrie's breath hitches as she realises which one he's pointing to.

He continues, "It's not even on right. I'm sure that would be appreciated by his or her family. Looks like someone was forgotten and added as an after thought", bitterness laced Chris's words like poison.

Chris turns and walks away from her without saying goodbye, as angry as he had been, when she approached him.

Carrie couldn't move. Every word had been like a knife to her heart. She was numb and heartbroken, as though she'd just lost Brody all over again.


	3. Eyes on XXX XXX?

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit & Terzima - Glad you are both enjoying. I'm really enjoying writing it at the moment.

A/N I swear, I do love Max...honestly! If I can manage to work it in, maybe someone might show him a little love. If not, maybe I'll do a one shot to make all the torture worthwhile.

A combination of the fact that my work is closed over the Christmas period and, the horrible Scottish weather not making the propsect of going anywhere or doing anything remotely enticing, has allowed me to get on with writing. It's back to work on Monday though, so updates may be less frequent. That being said, I am enjoying writing this one a lot and, have a fair amount planned, so whilst updates may be less frequent, they will be coming. I may manage one or two more between today and tomorrow.

Apologies for another long A/N and thanks for reading.

* * *

**August 27 2013, 1.30pm**

Chris saw his mother and Dana walking towards him. Dana had a look on her face that would turn milk sour.

"What were you talking to her for?", Dana asked angrily, jerking her head in Carrie's direction.

"She was talking to me" Chris answered, but didn't explain further.

"What about?", Jess asked, at the same time Dana said, "she's pregnant".

Chris avoided his mother's question altogether and looked at Dana and, voice dripping with sarcasm said, "Really, is that what that bump is? I thought she'd stuck a pillow up her jumper, but then I'm a moron". Chris turned and walked ahead of his mom and Dana, desparate to get out of this building. He tightened his grip on the piece of paper Carrie had given him and then slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

"So, opinion then? Lockhart asked Quinn as they and Dar Adal entered the Director's office.

A test, Quinn felt like he was being tested. Adal had been in the conference room with Lockhart and, would have spotted everything Quinn had, as well as anything Quinn might have missed, whilst observing their meeting with the Brody brats and wife.

"The wife seemed happy to accept what we were telling her and shouldn't cause any problems at all", Quinn answered. Lockhart nodded, indicating he should continue.

"Apart from her disbelief that we would work with the person who blew the place up, the daughter showed nothing to indicate she'll be a problem either. She seems not to be bothered in the slightest where her father is or what he is doing. In fact, apparenlty she couldn't care less and is not upset at the prospect of never seeing him again", Quinn finishes.

Lockhart nods and says, "That's just as well, isn't it?".

"And what about the son?", Adal asks.

Quinn knew this was a test. The boy's attitude had been clearer than mud. He could feel Adal staring at him, reading him like a credit card reader does the magnetic strip on a card. Reluctant though he was to answer, given who he was talking to and, where it might lead, he knew he couldn't hesitate, he had to answer.

Quinn steeled himself and gave his opnion, "whereas his mother and sister have felt the need to distance themselves from the name Brody and, by extension, the man himself, the son hasn't. Nor does he apparently want to. His identity as his father's son is important to him. He clearly resents that his mother and sister have changed their names".

Lockhart just nodded "go on".

Quinn continued,"he obviously doesn't believe what we are telling him and that could be a problem. He displays annoyance and outright anger regarding his sister's attitude to their father. Although her reaction to being told she was unlikely to see her father again obviously angered him in the extreme, I don't think that was the trigger".

Quinn saw Lockhart sitting up straighter, clearly at full attention now, "What do you mean?".

This was the bit Quinn had been dreading. It might seem ironic for him, as a professional hitman, to call anyone trigger happy, but that's exactly what he thought of Lockhart. Adal was still staring at him in the same manner he had been since they entered the room, doing his best impression of not being remotely human at all.

Quinn gathered himself and picked up where he had left off, "I don't see how it's possible, but his entire demeanor, attitude and unwillingness to accept what he was being told about his dad, suggests he knows something".

"Your right...that is impossible", Lockhart replies looking at Quinn incrediously, "he can't possibly know anything".

Looking between Quinn and Adal, Lockhart insisted "he's a kid who needs his dad to be a hero and who is missing him. He's angry because his mother and sister are moving on and he can't or won't".

Quinn shook his head and answered, "he heard his father called a terrorist and referred to as the man who blew up this building. He didn't question or react to it. He only reacted when we were explaining what his dad was doing just now and his sister's reactions to that and never seeing their dad again. This wasn't a kid needing to believe his dad a hero. Surely he'd be grateful to hear his dad is alive given his obvious attachment to him. His anger displayed itself when we spoke of his father being alive and talk of not seeing him again. I suppose it could just be that he's an angry teenager, struggling without his father and with the way they have to live, but it felt like more than that".

Lockhart looked troubled.

"Director, he is right in his assessment of the boy", Adal reassured Lockhart and then continued, "however, in order to establish whether he does know something or is just an angry teenage kid, I suggest we put eyes on him. If we observe nothing untoward, we leave him alone. If there is anything suspicious, we could have surveilance reinstated in the house, in order to decide on the best course of action".

Lockhart was pacing now, apparently thinking. Eventually, he stopped pacing and ordered, "Get a four man team on the kid. I'll keep Carrie busy with preparation for Istanbul. She is out of the loop on this understood?, Lockhart demanded, whilst looking at Quinn.

"Yes, sir. Quinn replied.

"Dar and I have something to discuss, you can leave now", Lockhart said, with a look that told Quinn to get lost.

"Yes, sir", Quinn again replied. He turned and left the room. If he didn't stop all this nodding, he was going to get a crick in his neck.

* * *

**2.30pm**

"Hey", Mike greets Jess as she comes into the kitchen. "I just decided to wait for you" he explains.

There's a loud bang indicating a room door being shut.

"Chris?", Mike looks questioningly at Jess.

"Yes", she replies, with a sigh.

"Where's, Dana?", Mike asks.

"I had the driver drop her off first. Her and Chris are only likely to have a shouting match and I'm not up for it", Jess answers.

"What happened?", Mike asks with concern.

She sighs, "honestly, I don't want to talk about it. I don't know what's gotten into him".

"What about Langley?" Mike inquires.

"You know I can't tell you..."

"I know you can't tell me what they said to you", Mike interrupts, "I only meant are you ok with what they told you?" Mike explains.

"Yes, I just want to put all of it behind us and move on. I'm exhausted", she says.

"Hey, it will be ok", he reassures her, moving closer and rubbing her arm in comfort.

Jess looks at him and sees the same longing in his eyes as she feels. She shouldn't, they shouldn't. If Chris walked into the kitchen just now, there'd be trouble.

Mike can see the wheels turning in her head. It's like the first time when they were dancing round each other, missing Brody and so conflicted, feeling as though they were betraying him, but needing each other's comfort. He'd found it especially hard and she'd been the one to make the first move. He moved his hand to her face, as she mets his eyes and, echoed her words from then, "stop thinking so much".

They leaned into one another and their lips met for the first time in a long time. It felt right, like coming home.

* * *

"Peter", Dar shouts on his man.

Quinn hears his name and, turning around and seeing who it is, stops and waits for Adal to catch up with him.

"Yourself, Virgil, Max and Wilson will be the 4 man team. Wilson is doing something for me just now, but will be with you in a day or two. Until then, it's the three of you. Read them in and make damn sure they understand that not a word has to be said to Mathison.

"Ok", Quinn answers and, thinking they are done, as Adal says nothing more, just looks at him, starts to walk away.

"I'm not finished, Peter", he hears Adal say. Quinn turns back around, as Adal once again approaches him. "Ever since the incident in Carcaras and shooting Carrie, you haven't been as focused as you should be. When you operate in my kitchen, there's a lot of heat. If it's getting too much for you, then leave. Otherwise, suck it up and deal with it".

Quinn, infuriated, watched Adal walk away. Suck it up, that's what he has to say about him killing a kid, suck it up! Maybe Quinn would leave the fucking kitchen, but not before making sure one more kid was not added to the list of the dead.

He pulled out his phone and called Virgil. He doesn't bother with pleasantries, he's not in the mood, just fills him in.

* * *

**6pm **

"Cub, that's what you've got?, Cub?", Virgil looks at his brother incrediously.

"What's wong with that?", Max asks defensively.

"How about something that doesn't give away that we have eyes on a kid", Virgil suggested.

Max furrowed his brow in concentration.

"He constipated?, Quinn asks Virgil, nodding at Max, as he enters the van.

Virgil shakes his head, "No, just thinking...though I suppose you could argue it is the same thing with him".

"Hey!", Max protested loudly, "I don't see you coming up with anything better".

"Better for what", Quinn inquires, looking between the two of them.

"A code name for Chris Brody, Max thinks we should have one", Virgil explained.

"The kid", Quinn offers.

"Ha!", Max says to Virgil, "And you thought cub was too obvious".

"Oh, shut up", Virgil replies and then looking at Quinn, asks, "have you been eating out of Max's bowl?".

Quinn shrugs his shoulders in response.

"The kid, it is", Virgil decides.

"What?", Max says exasperated, "But how is that...oh never mind". It would be pointless arguing. He was feeling distinctly unloved. Quinn might not have eaten out of his bowl, but he had just pissed in it.


	4. I, spy

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N I have noticed some new followers and faving going on. So thank you to Kreen, Anra, Deep Forest Green and aboutnici for the reviews and follows and thank you to everyone who is reading.

Livulmann - I'm glad you liked the chapter daddy's girl. I'm posting thanks here to you and Kreen because I m resisting the urge to look at Fear and Sadness for the moment. So much planned for this one. Please R & R.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**September 2, 2013, 11.55pm**_

"Where the hell are they?", Wilson asks Quinn, irritably.

"They still have 5 minutes", Quinn answers in a bored tone. He was like a kid asking are we there yet, repeatedly. Granted surveillance could be monotonous, going hours and days without anything happening, but right now the only thing boring Quinn was Wilson's whining.

"Seven days of watching the kid, following him, sitting outside this house and, we have nothing, it's a waste of time!", Wilson offers, looking at Quinn.

Quinn resisted the urge to point out that Wilson had missed the first three days. Funnily enough he, Max and Virgil had survived.

Apparently not phased by Quinn's stoney silence, Wilson continued, "we could be doing more constructive things with our time. Surveillance is for guys like Max and Virgil".

Quinn knew Wilson had said "we" because of who Quinn is, when what he really meant was "I". Wilson was a regular James Bond or so he liked to think. Surveillance was for lesser mortals. Fact is, Quinn would trust Max and Virgil with this without hesitation. He wouldn't trust Wilson with his shopping list. Wilson was not a rookie, but the job was still new enough to him that he thought of killing people as exciting. Quinn hated guys like that. Adal was usually a good judge of character. Wilson's weaknesses and inefficiences were obvious. Adal likely knew Quinn wouldn't want to force Wilson on Max or Virgil to save their sanity, but mostly because the two of them were a well oiled machine. The only thing Quinn could think is that Wilson must be one hell of a shot, because he saw no other reason for Adal to have kept him on...unless his pressence here was another test for him. Quinn felt like Adal was constantly testing him these days.

* * *

_**11.59pm**_

"Here they are", Quinn heard Wilson say.

Thank Christ, was all Quinn could think. He said nothing.

"You're late", Wilson says to Max and Virgil, as they get into the van.

"We're a minute early actually", Max answers him back.

Wilson shrugged and left without responding. Quinn smiled, when Max started giving it attitude, you knew the person was an asshole.

"Ready to kill him yet?", Virgil asked Quinn.

"I've met many people I'd like to shoot, but he makes me want to shoot myself and put an end to my misery", Quinn replies.

Virgil shook his head and said, "we can manage wihout him".

"Out of my hands, Virgil", Quinn said with a resigned tone. If he had his way, it would be just the three of them. Adal had listened to Quinn's concerns about Wilson, but then coldly told him to just get on with it. So, they were stuck with him.

"What did the kid get up to today?", Max asked Quinn.

"The same as the other days. Got up, went for a run, walked about a bit. Though he did some shopping today for his mum and then came home", Quinn responded.

"Sad life for a 15 year old kid", Virgil said with some sympathy.

None of them said anything. What was there to say. The kid had been dealt a shitty hand in life.

"See you two tomorrow", Quinn said as he left the van.

* * *

_**September 3, 2013,****01.30am**_

"No, no don't, DON'T!

Dad, DAD, PLEASE, DON'T!

NO, DAAAAD!

Chris wolk up with the sound of his own shout ringing in his ears, he was sweating and shaking. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was breathing hard. He tried to calm himself down, get his breathing under control. The same nightmare, always the same. He never quite managed to get there in time. Always just too late. Why his dad, why did it have to be his dad? Chris lay still for a while and listened for any sound, any sign that he had woken his mom up.

When he was sure she was still sleeping, he sat up and put his light on.

* * *

"Right! I, spy with my little eye..."

Virgil fixed his brother with a glare and interrupted, "I, spy, Max, really? you are such a child!".

"Well, what else do you suggest?", he asked defensively and continued, "I, spy with my little eye something beginning with..."

"L", Virgil said, cutting across Max and suddenly sitting up straight.

"I was going first!", Max retorts.

Virgil could smack him, he really could, "L, for light, dumbass. As in the light that just went on, in the kid's bedroom", Virgil said nodding his head in that direction.

Max looked up "oh, right", he said, embarrassment on his face.

They watched and waited.

* * *

Chris pulled up the loose floorboard under his bed and lifted out the bag he was looking for. He had a lot of photos hidden under his floorboard these days, but the ones in this bag were special to him, photos of him and dad.

He looked at the photo that had become his favourite. One of him, his dad and Dana. On the back, it was dated the day he was born. Dad had this funny look on his face and appeared to be in the midst of changing his daiper. Maybe he was stinking the place out, but then if he had been, he doubted Dana would be giggling as hard as she apeared to be. He had no idea what was happening. Mom had always gotten so sad and started crying whenever he asked about dad, that he eventually stopped. Dana wouldn't talk about it, a mixture of sadness at missing dad and anger at him leaving in the first place. So, he'd been left on the outside looking in, just as always. He certainly couldn't ask either of them about it now. His mom had tried to erase every trace of his dad from the house. She had no idea Chris had resuced the photos from the trash in the middle of the night. He wasn't talking to Dana much at the moment, they usually ended up fighting. He put the photo back inside the bag.

Was it so wrong for him to want to understand his dad? He didn't think so. Regardless, he'd made his decision. Putting his bag on his back, he opened his room door, switched off his light and stood for a minute, checking again, that his mom was still asleep and then made his way outside.

He knelt down on the grass and began digging with the spade he had brought with him.

* * *

_**02.00am**_

"Light off again", Virgil said, "excitement over", he added.

"Or maybe not", Max said, as they watched the kid come outside. He was carrying a spade and a bag. He had his back to them, but they saw him begin to dig. After a while he reached for his bag.

"Shit!", Max exclaimed, "I can't see what he's taking out of the bag", he said turning to Virgil.

"I know, fucking tree is in the way", Virgil replies exasperated.

They watched as the kid covered the hole he had made and went back inside.

* * *

_**03.00am**_

"Think he's asleep yet?", Max asked, twitching with energy.

"Don't know. Maybe give it another half hour to be on the safe side", Virgil said in reply. He smiled as he saw Max's face fall. It was totally fucking sad when they got excited about a hole being dug.

* * *

_**03.30am**_

"Right, c'mon you, before you wet yourself with excitement", Virgil says to his brother and, ignoring Max's prostestations, gets out the van, all the while making sure no one else is about.

They approached the bit of grass where the kid had been digging and Max followed suit.

A while later, sure they had the right bit of grass, Max became frustrated, "Great, nothing, there's nothing here, we have nothing." Max moaned.

"Actually, we have something and if you'd quit your whining already, you'd know", Virgil stated.

"Really, what?", Max questioned his brother. Max grew uncomfortable, Virgil was looking at him like he'd sprouted antlers. "What?", he asked again.

"I swear they threw you off the mothership", Virgil replied shaking his head. "You idiot, there's nothing in the hole. If there's nothing in the hole that means the kid wasn't burying something, he was digging something up.

"Like what?", Max asked.

Virgil replied,"How the fuck should I know? Jesus Christ, Max, I was sitting in the van next to you. You think I have x-ray vision or something?". Lets cover the hole back up and get back in the van, out of sight. We can let Quinn know and then carry on our shift".


	5. Big Brother

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N Struggled a bit with this one, but here it is. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_**September 7, 2013**_

The noise is slowly driving Quinn demented. Wilson, is tapping the dashboard repeatedly with his fingers, tap, tap, tap, fucking tap. Quinn noticed he appeared to be in a trance. If ever there was a time for stabbing a hand with a screwdriver, now would be it.

Quinn turned his attention back to the Brody house. He could work out how he was going to kill Wilson and get away with it, later. Max and Virgil could help him get rid of the evidence.

There wasn't much movement in the house, but there rarely was. He knew the kid was inside at the moment anyway. They still had no idea what he had dug up.

Wilson was desperate to just get inside the house, once again showing a complete lack of patience and intelligence. After Quinn had flat out told him no, he'd went right over Quinn's head to Adal. Quinn half expected Adal to take Wilson's side, but he didn't after Quinn explained his reasoning. There was usually always someone inside. It was too risky to attempt it and they didn't even know what they were looking for. They could pick it up and not know it. If it was something dangerous, suspicious or to be used to cause harm, the kid would have to fish it out to do so and, so far, he'd done nothing different from any other day.

They could well be wasting their time, but as Lockhart was adamant they wait it out and make very sure one way or the other what, if anything, was going on, Adal simply told Wilson he'd have to suck it up. Childish, very childish, but he couldn't help the feeling of glee at hearing that said to someone who is not him. The downside is that he's now stuck with a very sulky Wilson, who it turns out, is even more annoying than regular Wilson.

Seeing the kid come out the front door, Quinn got ready to follow. The noise of the engine starting had apparently brought Wilson out of his trance with a jerk. Quinn snorted, man of action indeed...

* * *

Chris felt free when he ran. It was the only time he did - it cleared his mind temporarily. There was nothing but him working up a sweat, his heart rate increasing, as if to remind him he had one and wasn't the robot he felt.

He'd been debating what to do ever since he had dug it up, whether he ever really could understand. He wanted to, but finally, the need to do something different, to aleviate the boredom took over. Instead of going left as he usually would at the Park, he went right. It was time for a change of direction.

* * *

"He's taking a different route", Wilson perked up, sounding excited, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I can see that", Quinn replied dryly. It was true though, every day the kid turned left at the Park, now he was going right.

"Maybe we'll catch him up to something this time", Wilson said with a note of hope in his voice.

Quinn shook his head. This man was unbelievable. He wanted the kid to be up to something because he was bored.

A while later a smile crossed Quinn's face as he realised where the kid was going...

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me! The library...the fucking library", Wilson shouted exasparated. "What in the hell 15 year old boy goes to the library by choice?", he asks.

"One who has nothing else to do", Quinn replies coldly, then says to Wilson "Well, go on then".

"Go on then, what?", Wilson asks.

"Go in and keep an eye on him", Quinn responds.

"What? It's a library", Wilson scoffs as if this was unimportant.

"Yes, it is, where all the books live", Quinn responds slowly as though explaining to a child. "You can gather information from them. Now get in there and see what he's doing!", Quinn orders.

Wilson glares at him, before opening the door and doing as he was told.

* * *

Three hours later, Quinn saw the kid leave the library, with a very sulky looking Wilson not far behind. Great, he thought, peace at an end.

Wilson got in the van and said nothing. Quinn concentrated on making sure they didn't lose the kid and allowed Wilson to sulk in silence for a while.

"So what did he do, then?", Quinn asks, eventually breaking the silence.

Wilson threw Quinn another glare before answering, "Read a fucking book".

Realising that was all he was getting, Quinn asked "What book?".

"I don't know, didn't want to get too close to him. He got it from the language section though".

"Did he take it home with him?", Quinn enquired.

"No, he put it back", Wilson said before lapsing again into silence.

Quinn left Peter Pan to return to the land of never ending sulking and focused on his own thoughts. The kid had spent a good few hours reading a book from the language section. Question is, why wouldn't he have taken it home? Its's just a book. Unless, it was something the kid knew his mum wouldn't approve of...

* * *

_**September 10, 2013**_

Chris was frustrated. The trips to the library weren't helping. Even his run back from the Library hadn't curbed his frustration. He was going to have to do something about it.

Pulled from his brooding by the ringing of his phone, Chris was startled at first. Mainly because not many people called him these days and because he didn't recognise the number.

"Hello", he answered tentatively, hoping this wasn't another malicious prank call from people who used to call themselves his friends.

"Hi, is that Chris?", the male voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Chris didn't answer right away, he had no idea who this was...

"I'm sorry. I should have said. I'm Frank Mathison, Carrie's dad", he said apparently having understood Chris's hesitation.

Chris now felt completely awake, "She's had the baby?, he asks Frank.

Frank replied, "Yes. Carrie said she'd given you my address. Would you like to come and meet your little sister?

Chris didn't have to think twice about it and answered, "Yes, when can I come over?.

"Just now. Do you know how to get here?", Franks enquires.

"Yes, I know. I'm leaving now. Bye".

* * *

"Christ, doesn't this kid ever walk anywhere?, Virgil asked, as he observed him leaving the house and running as fast as he could.

"He's certainly in a hurry", Max noted.

They followed.

* * *

He was a big brother. That sounded weird, but good. He'd come into the toy shop in the Mall with the intention of buying her something, but now that he was here, he realised he had no idea what to buy. He was reluctant to ask a member of staff for help, never knowing how people would react to him. He'd already noticed a few people staring at him on his way in. He found himself wishing his dad were here and could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. He forced himself to breath. He was supposed to be happy, he had a little sister.

* * *

"What's he doing now?, Virgil asked Max. They'd followed the kid to the Mall, which was a change from the usual routine. Max followed him inside whilst Virgil waited outside in the van.

"He's looking at pink fluffy stuffed animals", Max answered.

Virgil smiled as he replied, "I asked what the kid was doing Max, not you".

"Oh, ha ha!", retorted Max, before continuing, "Right he's paying and heading back outside".

* * *

Standing outside of Frank Mathison's house, Chris found he was suddenly nervous. He didn't know this man. He hadn't exactly been nice to Carrie at Langley. Plus, he didn't know a thing about babies. What if he was a rubbish big brother? Self doubt began to engulf him. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the front door open.

"You must be Chris. You know, if you stand there any longer, you'll take root. C'mon, you've got a little sister desperate to puke on you", Frank says.

Chris can't help the laugh that escapes him and walks up to the front door. As he draws level with Frank, the elder man holds out his hand for Chris to shake and introduces himself properly, "I'm Frank, nice to meet you Chris".

Chris feels instantly at ease and returns the greeting, "Nice to meet you too".

Frank leads Chris inside, takes his jacket from him and then points him in the direction of the sitting room.

"Would you like a drink?" Frank offers.

"Yes, please. Orange juice, if you have it", Chris responds.

Frank nods and goes into the kitchen to fix Chris's juice, leaving Chris with his little sister. Chris approaches the cot where she's sleeping. He can feel a lump in his throat as he spots tufts of red hair and blue eyes. She's so little and fragile looking and, as her big brother, he was going to be helping take care of her. He suddenly felt scared. He could see her eyes twitching, as if she were dreaming. He didn't know if babies even could dream, but she looked so peaceful.

* * *

Max was worried. Virgil was quiet, too quiet. I'm too fucking mad to speak, quiet. They followed the kid after he came out of the Mall and had ended up outside Frank Mathison's house. They watched the kid, apparently unsure whether or not to go in, until Frank had come out to speak to him.

"His sister, he's here to see his little sister, has to be", Virgil explained to Max. "She's had the baby and not even bothered to let us know", he finished, voice rising a few octaves.

"It seems so", was all Max could say. There was nothing else he could say. Virgil was hurt.

There was nothing to do now, but wait.

* * *

"She was born at 20 past four in the morning on the 7th. She got home last night", Frank tells Chris.

Chris nods taking in the information. "Has Carrie named her yet?, he asks Frank. Chris could swear he saw a dark look pass over Frank's face. Then he thought he'd imagined it until Frank said,

"About all she has done".

"Where is she?, Chris probes.

"Where she always is, at work", Frank replies bitterly.

"She still leaving?" Chris questions.

"Yes", Frank answers coldly.

There's silence for a couple of minutes.

"I didn't really know what to get, but I bought her this", Chris says, looking at the sleeping form of his little sister. He pulled a pink fluffy stuffed elephant and pink blanket out of a bag.

"That's lovely, Chris. Thank you.", Frank said taking them from him.

Chris decides he might as well get it out of the way and says to Frank, "I wasn't really that nice to Carrie when I met her at Langley".

"She told me, but don't worry about it. She can fight her own battles and I'm not exactly pleased about her taking off to Istanbul myself", Frank reassures Chris. "She only told me this morning about you wanting to come visit. If I'd known earlier, I would have called. But, lets not talk about that just now, you're here to see your sister. Her name is Allanya Nicole Mathison".

Chris thought that was a lovely name, but the childish part of himself stung that her last name wasn't Brody. Deep down he knew she couldn't have that name. She was going to have a hard enough start in life as it was. He pushed the selfish thought away.

"Allayna Nicole Mathison", he tried it out. "It fits", he said turning to Frank.

As though she had heard him calling her name, she started waking up. Chris and Frank watched Allayna stretch her little arms, yawning, eyes fluttering open and then without warning, she began crying. Chris winced, amazed that someone so small could be making that much noise.

"Better get used to that", Frank said smiling at Chris.

"Lunch time", Frank told Chris. "Do you want to feed her?", he asked.

"I...well, I don't even know how to hold a baby", Chris admitted.

"No better time to learn. I'll show you. Lets go heat up her milk first", Frank led Chris into the kitchen to show him what to do.

"Um, shouldn't we lift her up or something?", Chris asked feeling stupid, but worried for his sister, who was still bawling her head off.

"She'll be ok. Believe me, the longer we take to get her milk, the louder she's going to get", Frank answered.

Having just heated her milk up, they were now waiting for it to cool. "I always test it on my wrist. If it is still so hot that it hurts you, it's not cool enough".

"Ok", Chris replied.

When the milk was ready Frank said, "lets not keep this little lady waiting any longer".

Chris followed Frank back into the sitting room.

"Sit down", Frank told him, nodding to the couch.

Chris watched Frank lift her up and bring her over to him.

"You want to make sure you support her head and neck properly", Frank instructed him. "Hold out your arms".

Chris did as he was told and let Frank show him how to hold her properly. She seemed even smaller and more fragile in his arms than she had in the cot.

"Here you go", Frank passed him the bottle.

Chris put the bottle to Allanya's mouth and then...there was silence except for the sound of her drinking her milk. He looked at Frank astonished.

"I know", Frank said. "Amazing what a little milk can do, isn't it?".

Chris nodded his head in agreement and watched his little sister in awe. She was beautiful.

"Every once in a while you'll need to burp her to help her get rid of any wind", Frank told Chris. "Here, let me show you", Frank offered.

Chris copied what Frank had done and hearing a burp, knew he'd done it right, but there was this horrible smell and Chris realised what it was.

"And you thought I was joking about the puke", Frank chuckled. If you're very lucky, maybe she'll cook you up a stinky diaper, Frank finished, laughing at the look of horror on Chris's face, as he went to get him a cloth.


	6. The Secret Life of Chris Brody

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Terzima - Thank you so much. Hopefully this will hook you even more.

BosjeI - Thanks for the follow.

A/N I am approaching the bit I'm most looking forward to and have lots of notes for. I think I have another couple of chapters before that though. This one was quite hard to write. Please let me know what you think. Please R & R. Thank you. Hope everyone is enjoying.

I have no actual idea what age Ruby Mathison is supposed to be, but she's 15 in this fic...I wonder why...lol

* * *

_**September 22, 2013 **_

"If he were a girl, I would be able to attribute the mood swings to that time of the month, but...well he isn't", Jess tells Mike.

"Ok, then", Mike just manages, not really being comfortable with the subject matter.

Jess smiles at him as she continues, "Men, you cant wait to get inside of us, but talk about our body functions and you all fall to pieces".

Spluttering over his orange juice, Mike replies, "You're discussing if your son were your daughter. How am I supposed to be?".

Jess laughs, "Relax, Mike, I'm just teasing. My point is that over the last couple of weeks there have been times when he seems almost happy. Though when he thinks I may have seen even a hint of a smile, he reverts to grumpy in light speed. I don't know, something is going on".

Mike shrugs his shoulders and suggests, "He's 15. Maybe he's found a girlfriend. I told my mum nothing at that age either and I do remember clearly having to cover for you and Brody on a couple of occasions, when you were avoiding your parents".

"If we could even be considerd remotely normal I'd agree with you, but people aren't exactly very welcoming to us these days. I'm worried about him", Jess explains.

* * *

"He's been in a mood all day", Ruby says in a stage whisper to Chris.

"I am not in a mood, Ruby", her grandfather replies pointedly.

"Oh, please, Grandpa, yes you are", adding in a further stage whisper to Chris, "he's robbing me of my teenage sulking opportunities. It's most unfair".

Chris smiles at that and seeing Ruby smiling back at him, feels his stomach jumping. She has a nice smile.

"Well, how am I supposed to be? She's gone, she's actually gone to Istanbul. I mean, how could she?" Frank questions before going back to mauling the dough he was supposed to be making bread with.

Chris's face fell. They were back to that subject. Shaking her head at her Grandpa, Ruby picked Allayna up from her cot and informed him "we're taking Allayna outside to the garden, Grandpa". Turning to Chris, she said "C'mon lets get some fresh air and leave him with his dough punch bag".

Chris was right there with Frank and his anger at Carrie leaving. However, he sensed Ruby was disapproving of Frank's attitude and wondering why he asked her, "Are you not upset with her for leaving?".

Ruby looked at Chris for a moment as though considering her words carefully, before replying, "I don't really like that she's gone but I guess I'm just used to it in a way Grandpa isn't it. All my life Aunty Carrie has been in the shadows. I learned quickly not to expect her to be around long. Tell her there's a terrorist cell two streets down and she'll get right on it. Ask her to do anything domestic and she freezes. Mum said that dad and Aunty Carrie were as thick as thieves, did everything together, until she joined the CIA. Grandpa's been fighting a losing battle since".

Chris could sort of see where Ruby was coming from, but his little sister being abandoned by her mother just didn't sit well with him. He could understand why Frank was so mad and thinking about what Ruby had said, Chris laughed, "that explains it then", he said to her.

"Explains what?", Ruby asks.

"The magnets spelling out Fuck the CIA, on the fridge door", Chris responds.

Ruby shook her head, laughing anyway, "Ye, Grandpa's a rebel at heart. He really doesn't like them".

Chris thought that was something else he and Frank had in common. Allayna had now woken up and was making all sorts of cute little noises. It was peaceful sitting out here with her and Ruby.

* * *

Those two seem to be getting on well", Max informed Virgil, as they kept watch on the kid from further up the street.

"Which two?", Virgil asked, looking up from his paper.

"The kid and Ruby Mathison", Max answers, nodding at them sitting in the garden.

"Oh, dear god, just what we need, another Mathison/Brody relationship", Virgil replied sarcastically, before going back to his reading.

Max just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

_**October 5, 2013**_

Pulling apart as they hear the front door shutting, Jess and Mike try to make themselves more presentable looking and less as though they were all over each other twenty seconds ago.

"Hi", Chris says to both of them as he comes into the sitting room.

"Hi", they both reply, attempting not to fidget.

Chris sits himself down in the sitting room with them. Picking up the TV listings, he pretends to be checking what is on TV. Oh how he wanted to laugh, but he'd settle for making them squirm in silence. They thought he was oblivious...maybe he was at 12, but he's not 12 anymore. Finally when he decided they'd suffered enough he gets up and says, "I'm going for a shower".

His mum fails to hide her relief, Chris smirks and as he leaves the room, turns to Mike, "Mike"

"Ye, Chris, what is it?", he responds.

"Your fly is undone", Chris says with as straight a face as possible, before leaving the two embarrassed adults alone in the sitting room.

* * *

Chris walked into the kitchen feeling refreshed after his shower, but noticed his mum staring at him with cold hard eyes. Mike is standing out the way as though to give them space.

"Sit down, Chris", his mum orders him.

This wasn't good. He racked his brain trying to think why she was upset and couldn't think that he'd done anything to merit the change in atmosphere.

"I was putting your ironed clothes in your room and noticed the state of your bed", she says looking at him.

Chris let out a breath. Another make your bed properly lecture. This, he could handle. Though why she was so upset about it he couldn't imagine.

"I decided I would fix it and whilst doing so, this fell on the floor", his mum said whilst pushing a photo at him.

Chris looked at it. He had intended on telling her, knew he should. He just never quite got around to it.

"Who is that?", his mum asks him.

There was no point lying, not now. "That's Allayna, my little sister", he tells her.

Chris sees her eyes darken even more, "Your little sister", she repeats angrily.

"Yes!", Chris simply responds.

"I don't want you having anything to do with her", his mum barks at him.

"What?, Chris, all but shouts insensed.

"You heard. You are having nothing to do with her. She's bound to be trouble with that mother...and she's part of him", Jess says with venom.

Momentarily stunned, it takes Chris a minute to digest what his mum just said and when he does he feels his own temper rising and replies, "I'm part of him too!".

"Not that monster that came home, you're not", his mum yells at him.

Chris suddenly finds himself so mad he can't speak. He doesn't respond. Instead he picks up the picture of Allayna and stalks off to his room.

Jess makes to follow him, but Mike puts his hands on her shoulder and says "Let me speak to him".

* * *

"Where you going?", Mike asks Chris as he walks into his room to find him packing a bag.

"Somewhere that's not here", Chris retorts angrily.

"Look, Chris, how is she supposed to react?", Mike questions.

Chris stays silent.

This is difficult for your mum, Chris. Try and see it from her point of view". Getting no response Mike tries again, "Chris, son...".

"I'm not your son!", Chris fixes Mike with a glare.

There's an uncomfortable silence as Mike laments his mistake. The word had slipped out.

"I'm not trying to replace Brody, Chris", Mike tries to reassure him.

"Seem to be doing a good job of it", Chris bites back, walking out into the hall to get his jacket.

Forcing himself to stay calm, Mike follows him, "Chris, me and your mum, that's not about replacing your dad. I promised him I would take care of you all if something happened to him. Your mum and I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.

Mike took a step back as he saw the look of fury on Chris's face. He seemed beyond reason now. He opened the front door, but stopped, looked back at Mike to deliver a hard blow to the gut, before storming out, "Don't you also promise not to leave your men behind?".

Mike stood still in shock. He heard Jess crying. It was all wrong.


	7. Conversations

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit, LuckyU and BosjeI (I'm asuming it was you who posted as guest) - Thank you so much for the reviews. Appreciated.

A/N So, I have gotten used to how this place works. It is cool and awe inspiring to be able to see who is reading your fics. There are lots of people form all over reading this fic. I really do appreciate it. Geography is not my best subject. I pretty much have heard of/know where most of you are reading are from. They say, however, you learn something every day and today I have learned where Brunei Darussalam is. A big thank you to whoever you are for reading and prompting me to learn something.

Now that I have bored you all with another long A/N, please read, enjoy...and review. Thanks.

* * *

_**October 5, 2013**_

His mum was phoning him again. He didn't pick up. He could feel Frank staring at him.

"Chris, I'm happy for you to stay here tonight, but please answer your phone or let me do it. However angry you are with your mom, she doesn't deserve to be worried about you wandering the streets at night", Frank informed him.

Chris noded his head indicating Frank should answer. Frank picked up the phone and left the room. Chris didn't want to speak to her yet, partly because he was still angry and partly out of shame. He'd been out of order with Mike and he knew it.

"She'll come and pick you up tomrrow afternoon", Frank said as he came back into the room.

Chris just nodded and continued feeding Allayna. He still found it amazing how she could be making so much noise one second and so content the next, as soon as he put the bottle to her mouth. He felt calmer now that he was holding her.

Mike was shattered, felt as though he'd been wounded.

"He's staying at Frank Mathison's tonight", Jess told him re-entering the kitchen. "Didn't even answer the phone himself. So, I had to listen to this man I don't know tell me why it is better my son stays at his house tonight", she says bitterly.

"He's probably right", Mike replies. Seeing the look on Jess's face, he continues, "Chris has never spoken to me like that before. Something is obviously bothering him, but trying to force it out of him won't help and trying to force him to come home tonight certainly wouldn't be a good idea."

"So I let that go, do I?", Jess questioned agitated.

"I didn't say that", Mike responds calmly and continues, "look Chris is a smart kid. I'm sure he'll be ok at Frank Mathison's. We'll work things out", he tells her not sure who he's trying to convince more.

* * *

They were watching the highlights from a football game and he could see Frank trying not to shout at the TV. Ruby told him that he liked to yell about how useless the players are, but was still learning to restrain himself because of Allayna. As the programme took a break and the commercials came on, Frank resorted to simply muttering about Maggie being a better quarterback than the fools on display.

Chris couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face and heard Frank say, "Ha, I saw that."

Chris looked at Frank wondering whether or not to share. Before he realised he'd made his mind up, the words came tumbling out, "I hadn't told mom about Allayna, that I was coming to see her. I meant to, but didn't really know how, so I left it."

Frank just listened to him. It was one of the reasons Chris liked coming here apart from seeing Allayna...and Ruby. Chris continued, "She found the photo of me and Allayna. When I told her who Allayna was, she told me I wasn't to see her again. She said some stuff about Allayna and dad that I wasn't going to let go."

Frank said nothing for a minute or two before speaking, "I can't imagine it is easy for your mom to know your dad has a child with another woman."

"What? she had, has Mike", Chris reacts angrily.

Frank responds gently, "that's the thing about people, Chris, we all have feelings that conflict. I've been angry at Carrie, still am, yet I probably understand why she felt she had to go better than anyone. I doubt I want to hear what your mum said about Allayna, but maybe you need to compromise."

"What do you mean?", Chris asks caught off guard.

"How much time have you been spending at home recently?", Frank enquires.

Looking at his feet, Chris answers, "not a lot. It feels awkward. I feel like the odd one out. They don't understand."

"You know you are welcome here whenever you like, but maybe you should spend a bit more time with your mom and big sister as well. Talk to them about what is upsetting you", Frank gently suggested.

Chris didn't say anything. He couldn't really argue with Frank about that. He wasn't sure he could tell his mom or Dana what was wrong though.

* * *

_**October 6, 2013**_

"So you had a fight with your mom?", Ruby asks.

"Ye, and Mike", Chris answers. They were sitting outside in the garden, waiting on his mom coming to get him.

"Who's Mike?", Ruby questioned.

"My dad's best friend, my godfather and my mom's boyfriend", Chris responds nonchalantly.

"Right", Ruby says.

"Ye, messed up", Chris states.

"What were you arguing about?", Ruby prods gently.

"Allayna and my dad. I...I know what he did isn't right, but is it wrong to want to understand him? I don't think it is. Mom and Dana just want to forget him...and I don't", Chris responds dejectedly.

"Maybe try talking to them about it", Ruby suggests.

Chris shakes his head, "I can't. It's...I just can't", he finishes sadly.

"Well what about Mike, then?", Ruby suggests.

Chris looked up at her. In his anger, he hadn't thought of that, but then he says, "I don't know about that. I was horrible to him yesterday. I was completely out of order."

"Well apologise then", Ruby says.

The sound of a car horn inerrupts any response and Chris looks up to see his mom. He nods at her, before going back inside to say goodbye to Allayna, Frank, Maggie and Josie.

Once back outside, "Um, Ruby...?", Chris trails off, as though not sure whether to ask.

"What?", she prods him.

"Well, um, why does Josie keep giggling at me?", he asks her.

Ruby's face darkens, "she's being stupid. I'll talk to her", she says.

"Ok, thanks. Text you later", Chris says as he heads to his mom waiting in the car.

"You better", Ruby responds. She waved goodbye to Chris. She was going to kill Josie. So what if Ruby liked Chris. Going inside and sounding much like her grandfather, she yelled "JOSSSSIE".

* * *

There was a strained silence in the car with his mom. Chris knew he should apologise, but he also felt he was due an apology as well. He sighed.

Jess looked a him. She'd been parked for a couple of minutes before she tooted the horn. He had looked ok and was talking to a girl. Now he was in the car, he was sullen and uncommunicative.

"Who's that girl you were talking to?", Jess decided to be brave and ask.

"Ruby. She's Frank's granddaughter", Chris answers, before lapsing back into silence.

Half a sentance, Jess notes. That was progress. She decides to try again, "do you get on well with her?."

"Yes, mom", Chris answers, then again lapsing back into silence.

Jess sighs, maybe not progress after all then.

Chris looked at his mum for a minute and then, thinking about what Frank said to him, says, "I'm sorry for storming out and I'm sorry for not answering when you called. I'm sorry for what I said to Mike."

"I think you need to apologise to Mike for what you said to him, not me", Jess responds.

Chris nods his head in agreement, but continues "I can't pretend I don't want to see Allayna mom, because I do and I don't think it's fair to judge her because of Carrie and dad. People judge us because of dad. It's not right because we're not him and because they have no idea what he suffered."

Chris goes back to looking out of the window. After a few minutes, Jess again breaks the silence, "I'm sorry too, Chris", she says sincerely to him.

Chris looked at his mum as she continued, "I suspected that day we saw her at Langley that it was probably your dad's. I know it's not really an excuse, but I was caught off guard and hurt when I saw that photo. I'm sure your little sister is lovely and if you want to see her, I won't stop you".

"Mike gave you a talking to, didn't he?", Chris asks his mom.

Detecting a slight note of humor in his voice, one she hadn't heard for a while, Jess responds "Yes...yes he did. Mr irritatingly calm and sensible...I do mean it though, Chris."

Chris smiles slightly and nods his head.

"I want you and Dana to sort things out when she gets back. No more arguing. Unfortunately, she came in about 10 minutes after you left and Mike hadn't managed to calm me down yet", his mom tells him.

Chris turned to look back out the window. Great Dana was pissed with him...again. Realising what his mum had said, Chris asked, "back from where?."

"She's away for a few weeks with the group she and her friend, Melissa, help with. I think she mentiond something about camping", his mum answered.

Chris resisted the urge to laugh out loud. The thought of Dana camping was hilarious. He hoped someone had told her the tents didn't come with a toilet.

"I do need you to talk to me though if something is bothering you. I'm not a mind reader, Chris", his mum told him.

"Ok", Chris answered. He wasn't ready to talk to her and Dana about that. He'd need to apologise to Mike.

The car was in silence again, but not quite as strained this time.


	8. So near

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N Hey everyone. First of two chapters I'm posting tonight. I found this one a tad difficult, knowing what I wanted to say and do but being stuck for how to say it.

Please be kind. Please read and review...and enjoy.

* * *

_**October 10, 2013**_

"Ok, this is interesting", Wilson says over the radio.

After a minute or two of silence, Quinn asks "What's interesting?."

"He's done something to the book. Can't see what and he's put it in his bag", Wilson responds.

"He's taking it home, so?", Quinn questions.

"Ye, but he hasn't checked it out", Wilson informs him.

Ok, Quinn had to admit, but not out loud and not to Wilson, that was a tiny bit interesting.

"He's on the computer now", Wilson tells him.

* * *

Chris felt a bit guilty stealing the book, but he knew what it would look like to the librarian if he checked it out. He'd also been thinking and Frank was right. He should spend more time at home. However, he also needed this book and coming back and forth to the library wasn't really helping anyway. It would be easier to have it at home with him. Chris had one more thing to do on the computer then he would go home.

* * *

Half an hour passed and nothing. Apparently the kid was still on the computer. Quinn wondered why he'd want to steal a library book. His thoughts were interrupted by Wilson,

"He's printing something off", Wilson told Quinn and then added, "he's leaving".

"Can you get on the computer to see what he was looking at?", Quinn asks Wilson.

"Negative on that. The librarian has just put someone else on it", Wilson, responds.

"Fine, get back here", Quinn tells Wilson.

* * *

"Hi mom", Chris says as he comes into the kitchen.

"Hi", Jess responds.

"You need any help with anything?", Chris offers.

"No. Not just now. I'll give you a shout and you can help with dinner though", Jess answers.

"Ok", Chris says before going to his room.

Jess watched him go not sure what to make of it. He was still going for runs. She had no idea why he felt he needed to, but didn't want to start a fight about it and since their talk in the car, he'd been spending more time with her. She still had this feeling that he was hiding something from her and she couldn't put her finger on what it might be. Mike was probably right. Chris would share when he was ready. She'd just have to be patient.

* * *

_**October 11, 2013**_

"He stole a library book?", Lockhart seeks clarification.

"Yes, sir. He also printed something off the computer", Wilson responds.

"Do we know what the book was and what he was printing off?", Adal questions.

"No", Quinn answers.

"It's probably nothing, just kids stuff", Wilson says to them all.

"We'll decide that thank you, Wilson", Lockhart admonishes him.

"Yes...sir", Wilson chokes out through gritted teeth.

Lockhart looked to Adal and asks "What do you think?".

Adal takes a moment before saying, "it could be nothing, but It would be wise to keep in mind who his father is."

Lockhart contemplates this for a few moments before turning to Quinn and saying, "Stay on him until the end of the month. If we have nothing by then, we let it go."

"Yes, sir", Quinn and Wilson respond.

"This is bullshit!", Wilson complained once he and Quinn were safely out of earshot of Lockhart and Adal.

Quinn sighed, it was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

_**October 13, 2013**_

"Bye, mom", Chris says as he prepares to leave the house.

"Where are you going?", Jess asks him.

Chris hesitates a moment before answering, "I...I'm going over to Frank's. I wanted to see Allayna".

"I'll drive you over", Jess says.

"You don't have to", Chris replies.

"But I want to", Jess responds.

Silence in the car again. Jess was just thinking about how they had to work on this when Chris asks, "is Mike avoiding me?".

"What? No! What makes you think that?", Jess questions.

"I want to apologise but I don't want to do it over the phone and I haven't seen him since...since the day we argued", Chris explained.

"He's been really busy with work. There's some sort of training exercise coming up that he's been helping prepare for", Jess answers.

"Oh, ok", Chris responds half heartedly.

"Chris, he is not avoiding you. I promise!", Jess tries to reassure him.

Chris nods his head.

* * *

"Call me when you're ready to come home and I'll come get you", Jess tells Chris through the open car window.

"Thanks mom", Chris replies.

Frank is walking towards him and says, "Ruby's inside with Allayna. I just want a word with your mom."

Chris looks between his mom and Frank uncertain.

"It's ok, Chris", his mom tells him.

Chris turns and walks up the path to the house.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come inside for a coffee?", Frank asks Jess.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea", Jess replies.

Frank nods his head but suggests, "if you're not comfortable coming inside, we could sit out on the porch", he finishes nodding to the table and chairs.

Jess thinks about it for a moment, conflicted, but finally deciding she should make the effort for Chris, answers "ok then".

Getting out of the car, Jess follows Frank up to the house. As Frank goes inside to get the coffee, Jess can't help but feel awkward. She doesn't know if Chris told Frank about their argument.

"There you go" Frank says, reappearing a few minutes later with the coffee and handing Jess her mug.

"Thank you", Jess says.

After a few minutes of silence and not really knowing what to say, Jess asks, "is Chris ok in there alone with her?".

"He's fine with her. Very good actually. Anyway, he's not alone. Ruby is here...unless that's who you meant", Frank says with a grin and a gleam in his eye.

Jess enquires "they get along well, then?".

"Uh huh. Ruby has always come over to see me a lot but the visits have increased in frequency recently. Allayna will have a lot to do with that. However, funnily enough her extra visits seem to coincide with Chris being here...it's as if they've planned it", Frank finishes in a conspiratory whisper.

Jess smiles, seeing why Chris has taken to Frank so easily.

"Are you ok?", Frank asks.

"Sorry?", the question caught Jess off guard.

"I can't pretend to know how hard the last few years have been for you, but I do know they can't have been easy. I know what it's like to look at a loved one and not know if they're telling you the truth, to be constantly worried about them", he says sadly.

"I...I said a few things to Chris I'm not proud of. I...did he tell you?", she asks nervously.

"He told me you argued and that Allayna was mentioned. I thought it best that he not tell me what was said. We all say things in the heat of the moment and this can't be easy for you on top of everything else", Frank answered.

Jess nodded her head and says "it was a bit of a shock. Still, I was out of order. It is hard. I thought getting rid of Brody's things and changing my name would help me forget and move on. Chris, well, he doesn't seem to want that and I'm not sure how to deal with it. I'm not really sure how to feel about Brody anymore."

"You seem to have found some middle ground in relation to Allayna. So, maybe you'll find some middle ground there as well, even if it takes time", Frank suggests.

Jess smiles and says, "I have a feeling we have you to thank for that as well as Mike."

Seeing the questioning look on Frank's face, Jess continues, "Mike is Brody's best friend and Chris's godfather. He calmed me down after the argument with Chris left and talked some sense into me. I get the feeling you did the same with Chris."

"He's a good kid, a credit to you. I just gave him a nudge that's all", Frank answers, then asks, "Another coffee?"

Looking at her near empty cup, all awkwardness gone, Jess doesn't hesitate this time, "Yes, please".

As Frank once again went inside, Jess understood why Chris liked coming here so often.


	9. yet so far away

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

CSI Encyclopedia - a new reader/reviewer. Yay. Thank you...and here you go.

A/N The second chapter. Thank you everyone.

Please be kind. Please read and review...and enjoy

* * *

_**October 15, 2013**_

So he thinks I'm avoiding him?", Mike asks Jess.

"Yes, she replies.

Mike ran a hand through his hair, sighing, he said, "You told him I wasn't, right?"

"Of course I did but he's worried because he hasn't seen you since the argument and he said he wanted to see you rather than call you", Jess answers.

"Shit...and I have to go or I'll be late, but I don't want to miss him", Mike says.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain", she reassures him.

Seeing the worried look on his face Jess moves towards him and says, "it will be fine and I want goodbye kiss", she leans in for a kiss.

Lost in the moment with each other, neither of them hear the door opening.

"Ahem", Chris clears his throat.

Jess and Mike jump apart with Jess trying to explain, "Chris, we were..."

Chris thought it was funny, his mum acting like the teenager trying to explain. In order to save her any anxiety, Chris quickly responds, "Mum, I do know what kissing is".

Seeing that Chris isn't upset about them, Jess decides to leave Chris and Mike alone in the kicthen. Turning to Mike, Jess says, "I'll see you when you get back", then gives him another Kiss.

"Ok, just because I know what it is doesn't mean I need to see it again", Chris says to his mum's amusement.

Realising he's alone with Mike, Chris suddenly feels awkward. Knowing what he wants to say, but unsure how to say it, there is a long silence.

"What does mum mean she'll see you when you get back?", Chris asks a bit panicky, having just realised what she had said.

"I'm going away for a couple of weeks. A training exercise for work. I actually need to go just now or I'll be late", Mike explains.

"Oh", Chris says dejectedly.

"Buddy, I am not avoiding you."

"Ye..it's just that...", Chris starts, but trails off.

"What?", Mike asks concerned.

"It's alright. It can wait until you get back", Chris says.

"You sure?", Mike questions.

"Ye", Chris answers, but then adds with sincerity,"Mike, I'm sorry".

Mike puts his hand on Chris's shoulder to try and reassure him, "I know you are and its ok. I promise we'll talk when I get back, ok?"

Chris nods his head.

"Look after your mum...don't let her burn the kitchen down", Mike says as he leaves.

Chris laughed as he heard his mum shout "I heard that".

* * *

_**October 20, 2013**_

Virgil had to admit even he was getting a bit bored now. The kid seemed to be spending more time inside the house ever since he nabbed that book from the library. When he did go out, it was usually for his run, to the shops or Frank Mathison's and that was it. Virgil scowled. He still hadn't seen the baby. Carrie had fucked off to Istanbul already, even though she wasn't due to start until mid-November.

He needed to do something to take his mind off of it. Max's snoring brought Virgil out of his thoughts and his attention onto his little brother...such an easy target. What juvenille prank could he pull this time?

* * *

_**October 27, 2013**_

"Hey", Chris said as he walked in to Frank's front room and then almost instantly he felt as if he was going to puke.

"What's that smell?", he asks Frank as he pulls his jumper over his mouth and nose.

"Your little sister deciding her Grandpa needed a wake up call. Her chosen method...a very stinky diaper."

"A wake up call?", Chris says incrediously, before adding "a gas mask more like it".

Frank laughed and said, "I'm sure you served your mum and dad up a few."

Having put his jumper back up over his mouth and nose, Chris settled for shaking his head. No way was he that bad.

"You want something to eat?", Frank asks.

"Chris nodded his head", he'd speak when the air was breathable again.

Frank just laughed at him again before going into the kitchen.

Chris wandered over to Allayna's cot. She was happily lying there and was looking up at him.

"Ye, that's right, stink the place out, then play the cute card", Chris says to her.

Chris laughs as he hears Frank shout from the kitchen, "She gets that from this side of the family. We Mathisons invented cute!"

* * *

"I've spoken to Lockhart and cleared it with him. I need to borrow you on the 29th and probably the 30th as well", Adal informs Quinn.

"What about the kid?", Quinn asks.

Adal gives Quinn that look, the one that simultaneously says "I know what you're thinking" and "this isn't up for negotiation", then says "Wilson can manage without you for a day or two."

Adal then walks away without giving Quinn the chance to respond.

Quinn doubted very much Wilson would manage. Quinn called Virgil and getting his voicemail left a message, "Virgil, hi, I need a favour. Adal is taking me off surveillance on the 29th and maybe the 30th. Can we swap shifts? I don't want Wilson left there overnight by himself. Thanks."

Quinn had an uneasy feeling. There was nothing worse than someone who thought they were above the job they were doing.

* * *

_**October 30, 2013**_

Bored, he was absolutely bored and they were already late.

Picking up his phone, he called Virgil, "where the fuck are you two?", Wilson asked when Virgil answered.

"Got held up at Langley. We'll only be about 10 minutes more", Virgil responds.

"Better only be 10 minutes", Wilson says to Virgil before hanging up.

Turning to look at Max who was driving, Virgil says, "that guy is an asshole!".

"Yes, he is", Max agrees.

* * *

After double checking he had everything in his bag he needed, Chris sat down for a moment. He just wanted to get to Mike's now. He had felt better this morning knowing he would be speaking to him later. Now he was a bundle of nerves and doubt. Mike might not want to know. Pushing those thoughts away before he talked himself out of going to Mike's, Chris went to say cheerio to his mum.

"Mum, I'm going out for a while", Chris says to her, walking into the sitting room.

"Ok, where are you...", Jess starts.

"That's right. Run off to your new family. Don't mind me", Dana pipes up.

Chris ignores the jibe and says to Dana, "I hadn't even realised you were here."

"Of course you didn't. You're still going out though aren't you?", she demands.

"There's something I have to do", Chris answers.

"Ha, as if. You're running off to them, not giving a thought as to how this affects me and mum. Not caring how we feel", Dana retorts angrily.

Chris is seeing red. She wants to lecture him on other people's feelings.

"Dana, look it's ok, I actually went..."Jess tries to explain.

"NO, it's not ok mum. He's chosing them over us", turning from Jess to look at Chris, Dana continues with her rant, "You're supposed to be part of this family, act like it!"

"Act like it, act like it?", Chris shouts, his anger finally bursting its boundaries, "maybe try treating me like it. Always you and mum or you and dad, with me left on the outside looking in. You want to forget dad. Fine, but I don't and..."

Dana interrupts Chris, shouting, "I never want to see him again and neither should you!"

Chris can feel the rage bubbling away inside of him and every word spoken soflty with barely contained rage, says, "well as usual what Dana wants, Dana gets", and with that he picks his bag up, turns and runs out the door.

"You didn't need to do that Dana. You were completely out of order", Jess admonishes her daughter.

"Me? He's the one..."

"I don't want to hear it", Jess responds putting on her jacket.

* * *

Only ten minutes his ass. 15 minutes later and completely agitated, Wilson was still waiting on those two useless tech guys showing up. Before he can call them again, however, Virgil is calling him, "About time", he snaps at Virgil as he answers.

"We're just coming into the street now, Virgil says.

Looking up and seeing them, he says, "Right, I'm out of here then."

"You're supposed to wait and do a proper handover", Virgil says.

"Fuck that, I'll tell Quinn", he says to Virgil and hangs up.

"Dickhead! A complete and utter dickhead", Virgil says shaking his head. Turning to Max he says, "Thank goodness this is over tomorrow and we don't have to work with him anymore."

Max pulls in to park and as he does so, sees the kid running, "Look", he points out to Virgil. Max makes to pull out and follow the kid. That's when they both see it and there's nothing either of them can do.

"Jesus fucking Christ!", Virgil shouts.

* * *

Tired of the fighting, Jess goes after Chris. As she comes down her front path she sees him ahead of her, running. That's when it happens, a car pulls out of nowhere, but Chris hasn't seen it and then it's as though everything is in slow motion, she's frozen for a minute, her voice won't work as she watches the car hit him, the driver doesn't stop.

Seconds, it can only have been seconds, but it feels like forever, "Chris, Chris, CHRIS", suddenly she's running faster than she knew she could, the sound of her feet pounding on the ground echoing in the otherwise silent street.

She gets to him and he's a mess, panic rises in her.

"Jess, let me get him", Ted, one of her neighbours who had come out to investigate the comotion says, pulling her away from him.

"Marge is calling 911, he tells her, as he attends to Chris. He's cool and calm, as he talks to him "C'mon Chris, son", eyes open, keep your eyes open for me.

Jess can see him losing that fight, sees a strange smile on his face as he looks past Ted and mumbles "hiiaa, daa", and drifts into uconsciousness.


	10. The end of the beginning

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Anara - thank you. I'm glad you are enyjoying. I can't say exactly when we'll see Carrie, because this fic keeps growing chapters of its own. But she will be making a reappearance, so please bear with me.

A/N I'm now at the part of the story I have been most looking forward to. I hope you will all enjoy it as we go along. Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

_**October 30, 2013**_

"It's ok, Jess, I've got him", Ted tries to reassure her. She knows he's a retired EMT, but his reassurance is not working when she looks at the state her son is in. The bile is rising in her throat.

"Here, Ted, some blankets to keep him warm", she hears Marge say as she approaches. Bending down she picks up Chris's keys which had fallen next to him, "Jess, I think these are Chris's", Marge says, handing them to her.

Jess takes them but is hardly aware of it.

"Mum what's going...", Dana who had come to find her, stops mid sentance as she comes closer, taking in the scene in front of her.

"No, No, NO!", Marge moves forward to catch Dana, to stop her from falling, "NO!", she screams.

* * *

There were times when Virgil hated this job and as he watched the ambulance draw up, he knew this was one of those times. Thankfully, a neighbour had come out to assist almost immediately, saving Virgil a fight with his conscience about that particular matter.

He could see the kid's mom on the phone to someone.

Now he just had to hope Max wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

"Right I better be off, dad. I need to go pick up the girls from Drama club. I want a kiss from my niece before I go though", Maggie says.

"Just your niece, oh that's nice that is. No kiss for your dad", Frank pretends to sulk.

Maggie laughs at her dad's antics.

"You see that Allayna, she's laughing at me", Frank mock whines to his granddaughter, whose only response is to blow bubbles.

"She's laughing at you too dad", Maggie tells him.

The phone ringing interrupts Frank's response. "Here, you two laugh at me together", Frank says passing Allayna to Maggie as he goes to answer the phone.

"Hello. Oh, hi Jess...what? when? is he ok", Maggie hears the worry in her dad's tone with each question and walks into the hall. His face is chalk white. Something is very wrong.

"I'll be there as soon as I can", Maggie hears her dad saying before he hangs up the phone.

Frank is numb. This can't be happening.

"Dad?, dad, dad!", Maggie tries to bring her dad out his trance.

"Dad, what's happened?", she asks concerned.

"It's...it's Chris, he's...he's been knocked down. He's in a bad way", Frank struggles to get the words out, still not quite believing it.

"Go to the Hospital right now. Phone a taxi. You're not driving", Maggie instructs him.

"Yes, I should...wait, what about the girls?", Frank asks.

"Don't worry about them. I'll stay with Allayna and I'll get Jennifer to pick the girls up and drop them off here", Maggie answers calmly.

Frank nods his head, then realises "Ruby!", looking at Maggie worried.

Maggie sighs and responds, "I know. Let me deal with it dad, you just get to the Hospital, ok!"

Frank nods and forces himself to move.

* * *

"Where was it?", Virgil asked Max.

"Under a car, like I said. He was running with it in his hand. It flew out of his hand when he was hit and under a car", Max answered whilst relocating himself in the passenger seat.

"You weren't seen?", Virigl asked, worried.

"No", Max replied with a sigh, before adding, "this sucks".

"Ye, it does", Virgil said, pausing to compose himself before continuing, "You phone Quinn and we'll follow the ambulance to the Hospital."

Max nodded his head in agreement and called Quinn. He wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

"Everything went fine, got out clean", Quinn informs Adal.

"Good", is all Adal says in reply, returning his attention to the report in his hands.

Quinn's phone rang and seeing who it is from caller ID, he answered "Hi, Max, I was just going to call you...what do you mean, problem?", Quinn asked. Quinn saw Adal turn his full attention back to him.

Listening to the news Max was giving him, Quinn became worried and angry, "shit, I'll head there just now."

"What's happened?", Adal asks a few minutes later as Quinn finishes his conversation with Max.

Quinn looks at Adal and answers, "Wilson has just fucked up massively. He's knocked the kid down. The kid's on his way to Hospital."

Adal said nothing for a minute, then made a call of his own, "Stevens, has Wilson checked in yet?"

Quinn knew Stevens was first port of call for anyone who had just fucked up an op.

"He's hysterical, is he? When he gets to you, keep him there. Do not let him go anywhere", Adal orders, hanging up. Turning to Quinn he asks, "Did Max say what happened?."

Quinn nods the affirrmative, "yes, he and Virgil were running late because of the job you had them doing this morning."

Adal nods his head, "understandable, given what happened there", he informs Quinn.

"Well apparently Wilson didn't think so. He was on the phong giving them grief for it. Then when he saw the van enter the street, he decides he's leaving, even though he's supposed to wait and speak with Max and Virgil to do a proper handover. He was so desperate to get away, he wasn't paying attention and never saw the kid running down the Street. He pulled out too fast and knocked the kid down", Quinn finished, his voice rising slightly with every word.

Adal took in what Quinn had just told him and then said, "you go to the hospital and find out what's going on."

"What about Wilson and the cops?", Quinn asks.

Adal replies, "I'll deal with it."

Quinn nods his head, but doesn't leave. Adal notices and suggests, "if you have something to say, Peter, then just say it."

Quinn, struggling to contian his fury, fixes Adal with a cold glare he, himself would be proud of, "you've been so busy testing me in the aftermath of Carcaras, you dismissed valid concerns. Wilson is imptatient, indisciplined and ignorant. He should never have been on this op at all, never mind left alone. He has no appreciation of the importance of surveillance work, something I made you aware of", Quinn says, practically spitting the words out. He turns on his heel and leaves, not giving Adal the chance to say anything.

Quinn knew he'd likely pay for such blatant insubordination later, but he could care less right now. There was something scratching away at his cool, calm exterior. It had been for a while now. He thought he'd managed to silence it, but it had started gnawing to the surface again during this op and after Max's phone call, it had gone on all out attack and wasn't for leaving him alone. It was the feeling that nothing justifies what they do.

* * *

_**Still October 30, 2013, later on**_

He's alive, at least", Virgil says looing at Quinn and Max.

"Well lets hope he stays that way", Quinn responds.

"Interesting that they were arguing about Brody again", Virgil notes from listening in to what was being said courtesy of Quinn's bug.

"Eeveryone is always arguing about him", Quinn responds dryly. Then he says to Max, "you said on the phone you may have something?"

"Max saw the kid's bag flying out of his hand. No one noticed it, so Max went and got it", Virgil answers."

"What do you mean you went and got it?", Quinn asks incrediously, looking at Max.

"No one even looked my way. Besides it was get it then or let the cops have it when they arrived. This is the bag he had that night he dug something up", Max responds calmly.

"Shit, so it is", Virgil realises.

Seeing Quinn's murderous look, Max narrows his eyes, "don't look at me like that. I'm, not the one who ran the kid over and screwed this op up. Do you want to find out whether we've been wasting our time or not?"

Virgil was looing at Max like he was insane. Quinn, simply replies, "I suppose we should."

* * *

"How long has she been sleeping?", Jess asks Frank nodding at Dana as she comes back into the family room.

"Not long", Frank replies.

"You need some rest as well", Frank tells Jess.

"We both know I am not going to get it", Jess replies.

Frank nods his head. He did know it. He was the father of a Doctor.

"How did Ruby take it?", Jess asks Frank.

Frank looks at Jess confused, "I don't know, but I don't imagine she will have taken it well."

Jess looks at Frank panicked, "What? But you said they usually...she was at your house right, Chris was coming over?".

Frank now looking concerned himself answers, "no, Ruby and Josie were at Drama club tonight. Maggie was about to go pick them up when you called." Seeing Jess's worried look, Frank added, "it's ok, she arranged for a friend to pick them up, so she could stay with Allayna."

"He said he was going out. I just assumd he was going to your house", Jess says to Frank. Taking a minute to think what Chris had been trying to say before Dana had started the argument, Jess remembers, "he said he had something he needed to do".

"You've no idea what it was?", Frank asks.

After a few moments of silence, Jess suddenly breks it and says, "Mike!"

"What about him?", Frank asks puzzled.

"Chris has been desperate to speak to him. I better go and phone him!"


	11. Being nowhere, getting somewhere

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Terzima - Thank you! read on and know...though be warned the answers spawn yet more questions!

A/N "Arabic for dummies" is an actual book by Amine Bouchentouf.

Please be kind. Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

_**October 31, 2013**_

Chris finally caught up with his dad. Seeing his father kneeling on the grass just ahead of him in prayer, Chris decided it would be a good time to catch his breath. Clearly he had to run a lot more before he would be able to get the better of his dad. It was something to aim for and they had plenty of time.

Chris wandered over and sat down next to his dad, as close as he could, without interrupting his dad's morning prayer. He even thought he recognised a few words.

The sky was becoming lighter, dawn was approaching.

"It's beautiful isn't it?", his dad asked him having now finished his morning prayer.

"Yes...and calming", Chris responded. It was true. There was something soothing about sitting here watching dawn approach. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Chris glanced at his dad and smiled. They were finally spending time together. Chris felt happy and relaxed.

"So you like running?", his dad asked him curiously.

"Yes. It helps clear my mind, you know." Chris says, looking at his dad.

Brody smiled and nodded his head. Oh, he knew alright. It was why he ran so much himself. Hoping to tire himself out and avoid nightmares.

"And...well it helped me feel closer to you when you weren't here. You went running a lot", Chris finishes, looking back at the sky, a mixture of colours as darkness gave way to light.

Brody is a little taken back though he doesn't show it to Chris. Apparently his 12 year old son hadn't been completely oblivious. Brody hoped he hadn't noticed too much more.

A grin forming itself on his face he says to Chris, "well, you're not bad for a novice."

Chris didn't miss a beat and replied through a cheeky grin of his own, "you're not bad either dad...for an old man."

Cheek, that was pure cheek. Brody knew how to sort that. "Old man? We'll see about that." Before Chris could form a response, he found himself being wrestled to the ground and his dad saying, "you're not a toddler now! No more nice dad."

* * *

"So the kid was going to see Faber and he was taking whatever is in here with him", Virgil surmised about the bag from what they'd just heard between Frank and Jess.

"Apparently", Quinn answers. Turning to Max, he says, "right, lets have it. Lets see what is so important."

Max opens up the bag and pulls out a laptop. "It's a bit messed up", he says looking at Virgil and Quinn. He tries to switch it on with no luck.

"Not a surrpise really. We'll have a look at it later", Virgil says to Quinn.

Quinn nods his head, "what else?", he asks Max.

"I don't know...well I do know, but why would the kid have The Qur'an in his bag?", Max answered, pulling it out.

Neither Quinn nor Virgil had answer to that question, so silence enveloped the van until Virgil said, "there's nothing wrong with having The Qur'an."

"No. There's not, but this isn't so much about him as it is about Brody. The kid was absolutely refusing to let go at Langley", Quinn answered worried.

"Now we know what he was doing in the language section at the Library", Max said, pulling out the stolen Library book, "Arabic for dummies."

"He's learning Arabic?", Virgil asked rhetorically.

Quinn saw Max swallow, "what is it, Max?", he asked.

Max didn't say anything. He just pulled out what appeared to be articles and laid them out so Quinn and Virgil could see.

"Shit!", Virgil exclaimed.

Quinn had been sure he'd read the kid right at Langley and had dreaded telling Lockhart. Even still he hadn't really believed the kid could possibly know anything. However, articles about Javadi and Akbari? Now, exactly what the kid knew and was upto, was up for debate.

"That's not all!", Max interrupted Quinn's silent thinking.

Max laid out another sheet of paper, handwritten this time. It was torn and damaged, no doubt as a result of the accident. However, there was a list of about 20 names from what Quinn could see.

Max pointed to where the name "Nazir" was written.

"Fuck!", Virgil said.

Quinn did not like this one bit. It coud be somehting innocent, but there was now reason to act. The kid wasn't going to be able to give them answers for now, so they were going to have to find them themselves. Steeling himself for the call he knew he was going to have to make to Adal, he looked at Max and said, "fix that fucking laptop and see what's on it!"

* * *

"Where's mom", Dana asked Frank, having woken up.

"She's outside waiting on Mike arriving. She's told the Doctor to come get you if anything happens whilst she's outside", Frank replies.

"Right", Dana answers, fear written all over her face. "Has...has there been any change?", she asks more in hope than expectation.

Sighing and wishing he had good news, Frank responds, "no. He's still the same. At least he hasn't gotten any worse", he tried to comfort her.

Dana put her head in her hands, then as though needing to explain herself began, "everything about dad angers me and Chris doesn't seem angry about that. I don't understand. He's ruined our lives."

"Maybe Chris misses him", Frank suggests.

"He doesn't even know him, doesn't remember him", Dana answers hotly.

Frank nods his head and answers firmly but kindly, "perhaps you should consider that he misses him all the more because of that."

"What do you mean?", Dana asks, looking at Frank, irritated but curious.

"Why are you so desperate to forget?", Frank asks.

"Because...because that man that came home. He's not my dad. He ruined everything. All I have are memories of a good man who died a long time ago. I'll keep those memories, but I don't want to think about him or see him ever again."

Frank nodded in understanding but replied, "therein lies the difference between you and your brother. You remember the man your dad was before everything went to shit. You know you're part of that good man. Chris doesn't have that reassurance because he doesn't remember. So, he seeks it somewhere else and he's found it. Reassurance even from the damaged man who came home", Frank finshes.

Dana considered what Frank said but answered firmly, "the man that came home wasn't capable of good."

Frank could understand her anger and couldn't believe he was defending the asshole but replied, "yes, yes he was. There is proof...she's your little sister".

Dana looked at Frank stunned as Frank continued, "Chris is great with Allayna, has the makings of a good big brother, but I noticed when he first came to see her he seemed to be looking for something in her and that's what it was. To know your dad wasn't all bad."

Dana didn't know what to say to this but Frank didn't seem to need an answer.

* * *

Jess stood outside the family room with Mike, hugging him. They had arrived in the middle of the conversation and not wanting to interrupt whist Dana was opening up, they had stayed outside.

"That's all he wanted was to understand his dad, to know him and we've stopped him!", Jess says sadly. Mike reached down and brushed away the tears falling down her face.

"I can't stand the thought of losing him", Jess cries into Mike's chest.

"He's strong. He'll get through this and then afterwards, we'll all get through all of this", Mike assures her.

"C'mon, why don't you introduce me to Frank. The more support we have, the better", Mike says pulling her into the family room.


	12. Overcast

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N. Although I am in the bit of the story I have been looking forward to, it is proving difficult to write. Hopefully it is making sense. Enjoy. Thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

_**November 1, 2013**_

"Your going to go with Frank. He's agreed you can stay at his house tonight. You can come back up tomorrow night with him", Jess tells her daughter.

Dana doesn't reply or argue. That would have given it away by itself but the look on her face said it all.

"Dana, I'm not blaming you and I'm not trying to get rid of you. You are exhausted. We all are. Now that Chris has his own room, me and Mike can stay with him in here."

"But it is my..."

"Stop right there. The only person whose fault it is, is the person who ran Chris over", Jess says pointedly. "Go with Frank and try and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dana says goodbye to Jess and Mike before going over and giving Chris a kiss on the forehead.

"When he wakes up, I'm going to tell him you did that", Mike says.

Dana's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes but she appreciates Mike's attempt at being positive.

"See you tomorrow", she says to them as she follows Frank out of the room.

* * *

"Fara is running the names for us, but so far no luck. Virgil and Max are trying to fix the latop to see if there is anything useful on it", Quinn addresses Lockhart and Adal.

"And we have no idea why he is looking at articles about Javadi and Akbari?", Lockarts asks.

"No", Quinn responds.

"It will be difficult to ascertain that without being able to speak to the boy himself. There's nothing we can do about that just now. Hopefully either the laptop or the boy will be able to shed some light soon. Our best bet is to keep on those names at the moment", Adal ofers his input.

Looking directly at Quinn, Lockhart asks, "do you stand by your original assessment of the boy?"

"Yes", Quinn replies trying to remain detached.

"You can go", Lockhart tells him.

Turning to Adal once Quinn has left his office, Lockhart asks, "do you think we should alert the President?"

Adal considers thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "and say what? We don't know what the boy does or doesn't know exactly. Until we know that and who the people on that list are, who are we accusing of sharing top secret information? We may have to take it to the President later, but just now that would be premature."

Lockhart was worried. It should not be possible for the boy to know anything. If he did, the concern would be where the leak had come from. Lockhart finally nods and says, "fine, but I want kept up to date."

Adal nods his acknowledgement as he leaves.

* * *

"I've got some of Carrie's clothes here. You can wear them if you don't mind. I can wash yours. Bathroom is down the hall, 3rd door on the left. Feel free to have a bath", Frank says to Dana.

Dana just nods and wanders off to the bathroom.

"She going to be ok?", Maggie asks.

"Ye. She's just upset, blaming herself."

"Well maybe it is her fault", Ruby says angrily.

"Ruby!", Maggie says warning in her voice. "I think we better go, dad. Allayna has had her milk and fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow", Frank says giving Maggie a hug.

"Bye Grandpa", Ruby and Josie both say giving Frank a hug.

Frank wandered over to the cot. His granddaughter's sleepy, peaceful presence a source of comfort. He'd like nothing more than to pick her up and steal a hug. However that was selfish. She was sleeping, there was no need to disturb her.

Frank looked up as he heard Dana come into the sitting room.

"Feeling any better?"

She started to nod her head but stopped and said "no. Not really."

"Allayna's sleeping just now."

"Oh", Dana answers somewhat awkwardly.

"I'll wash your clothes in the morning. I'm going to make some toast. Would you like some?"

"Please", Dana answered not having realised how hungry she had been until Frank had mentioned food.

Frank moves towards the kitchen. He turns back around and smiles for the first time in a coule of days as he sees Dana approaching Allayna's cot.

* * *

_**November 2, 2013**_

Chris was lying on his back laughing. His dad was lying next to him smug in victory.

"You're still old", Chris tells him.

"Oi", his dad scolds.

Chris was totally at ease. The sky was blue and clear. The air was fresh.

As though he knew what Chris was thinking, "it makes you appreciate being alive doesn't it?", his dad says with a smile.

Chris smiled a first but then realising what his dad had said he suddenly deflated as though someone just popped his balloon. Sitting up, he turned to his dad and said, "but you're dead."

"Am I?", his father asks him. "Really?"

"Yes!", Chris answers wondering how this fact escaped him before.

"And yet here I am anyway", his dad replies, eyes twinkling.

You can't be, you're..."

"Dead, yes, so you've mentioned. Can we talk about your sisters. How are Dana and Allayna? Or perhaps you should tell me about Ruby...do we need to have _that talk_?", his dad asks teasing him.

Chris stared at his dad in amazment, how did he know Allayna's name and about Ruby. "You can't know that, you..."

"Are you going to tell me I'm dead again?", interrupts his dad, "because that is becoming an awfully boring conversation. You know, so I know."

"What does that even mean?", Chris almost shouts, becoming frustrated.

His dad raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry", Chris mumbles, looking at his feet and feeling like a scolded 5 year old.

"You're a smart boy, you'll work it out", Brody replies.

Chris stares back up at him incredulously, "seriously, you're not going to tell me?"

"You don't need me to, you already know", his dad answers.

"What does that...never mind", Chris decides not to pursue further, though he's not sure he does know but he's getting nowhere.

They lapse into silence for a long time. Chris sees his dad steeling glances at him as though wanting to say something but reluctant to at the same time.

"You have to tell them", his father says suddenly breaking the silence.

Chris doesn't have to ask what his father is talking about. "No!", Chris says emphatically, standing up fists clenched. "I'm not showing them", he shouts.

Chris suddenly becomes aware that the sky is geting darker but it shouldn't be.

Curiosity pushing his anger to the side for a moment, Chris asks his dad, "why has it suddenly gotten darker?"

He had noticed the darkness and didn't like it, however, ignoring the last question, Brody sighs before speaking gently to Chris, "I didn't say you should show them. I said you should tell them."

"I can't", Chris shouts angrily.

His dad is unfazed and pulls Chris towards him, "why not", he gently prods.

"I can't let go! Chris weeps into his father's shoulder. "I don't know you, I don't remember you...I don't know that you love me! You ruined everything!", Chris angrily yells. Darkness completely covers the sky as Chris pulls himself away from his father.

* * *

Jess was panicked, the machine was going haywire. Doctors appeared like bats out of hell and pushed her and Mike out of the room.

Jess tried to go back in but was again gently but firmly pushed out. Scared and angry she yells, "I want to know what is going on with my son."

As the door closes she hears someone say "he's crashing."

She couldn''t have moved if she had wanted to. Her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't look away. Chris was surrounded by medical staff.

Mike put his arm around her in comfort but there was no comfort to be found.

* * *

What felt like hours later, a doctor came out of Chris's room.

"He's still alive", the Doctor said before Jess could say anything.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. Mike was worried because he saw the look on the Doctor's face, the look that said there was a but on the end of that sentance.

"I think you should come in and sit down."

"Why what's wrong?", Jess questioned worry taking over.

Mike nudged Jess into the room to sit down.

"Chris hasn't shown much sign of improvement. There is no indication that he is going to wake up."

"He fought though, didn't he?", Jess choked out in desperation.

The Doctor looked sick to be giving them this news, "we only just managed to keep him with us. I wish I had better news to give you but he's very weak. If he suffers another cardiac arrest, it is likely he won't survive it."

The sound of Jess's sobbing filled the room.

"We'll do everything we can for him. The only thing I suggest you do is talk to him. Sometimes it can help. Though I think you should prepare for the worst...to say your goodbyes."

The Doctor left the room. Mike watched as Jess took the seat next to Chris's bed, took his hand, lay her head down on his torso and cried. Mike felt the tears on his own face. He moved a seat next to Jess and put his hand on top of hers and Chris's. Words would be inadequate.


	13. Going into the light

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Anara - what you've been waiting for...well sort of. Her timing leaves a lot to be desired.

A/N Please let me know what you think. Much appreciated.

Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

_**November 3, 2013**_

Jess was still sat next to Chris's bed. She wasn't moving for anyone. Mike had his arm around her. They told her to prepare for the worst, to say goodbye. She didn't want to. It wasn't his time, it shouldn't be his time. All those things she never told him, never shared with him because it hurt too much to talk about his dad when he was younger. She had struggled terribly attempting to pick up the pieces and bring him and Dana up. It had been easier not to talk about Brody.

She wishes she could talk to him now. Maybe she should. Didn't the Doctor say sometimes it can help. Mike tightened his arm around her in comfort. She kept a hold of Chris's hand and began to speak.

* * *

Carrie arrived in her dad's street and smiled as she saw Maggie's car parked outside. Good she'd get to see Ruby and Josie as well.

Walking up to the door, she used her key to open it and get herself inside. She was going to surprise them.

Opening the sitting room door she greeted "hey, everyone", in a cheery voice before trailing off. Carrie suddenly felt very awkward as everyone looked at her in shock. There was something else on their faces though that Carrie didn't like. And what was Dana Brody doing here? Before she could ask that question she finds herself on the receiving end.

"What are you doing here?"

Carrie is taken aback firstly by the question and secondly the anger in her dad's voice.

"Dad!", Maggie scolds.

Frank angrily stalks into the kitchen leaving a confused Carrie in the sitting room.

"Girls, why don't you take Allayna out for a walk", Maggie suggests to them.

Carrie is starting to feel unwelcome. The angry stares of Dana Brody were perhaps to be expected. What really disturbed her were the looks from Josie and Ruby. Josie just looked disappointed but Ruby was radiating burning heat, apparently even more angry than Dana. She didn't even get a hello from them as they left to go for a walk.

"Chris crashed yesterday morning. Mike called to tell us. They only just got him back. They've told Jess to prepare for the worst", Maggie explains.

"Shit!"

"Dana and Ruby understandably wanted to go straight to the Hospital. It was a bit of a fight to convince them to wait to go up today."

Carrie was confused, "Ok. Dana I understand, but Ruby?"

"She and Chris have been getting on quite well. I think she likes him. She was really upset when I told her he'd been knocked down. Yesterday though was something else. It's the first time I've really been convinced she's inherited the Mathison temper", Maggie answers.

"Oh", Carrie says following Maggie into the Kitchen. Apparently there was something about Brody males that got Mathison females all worked up. Though Carrie thought, it really wasn't something to joke about. She sighed sadly. She didn't like the thought of Ruby ending up with a broken heart like her.

Frank doesn't even look up as they come in. Carrie observed the dough being thoroughly kneaded. That wasn't good. Her dad used dough as a sort of therapy when trying to work off anger.

"Dad..."

"Why are you here?", he repeats again not looking at her.

"Because I told her what was going on", Maggie answers.

"You did what?", Frank asks incredulously staring at Maggie.

"Don't look so surprised. I thought she could help."

"Help? Help? Her people have helped enough thank you very much", Frank responds.

"My people?", Carrie asked, not liking this discussion being held as though she weren't there.

"Yes, your people", Frank replies.

"You're not suggesting we had anything to do with what happened to Chris?", Carrie asks snorting in disbelief.

"Ok. Calm down both of you", Maggie intervenes sensing trouble on the horizon. "Dad, Chris was knocked down by some idiot and..."

"How often do you have cops in hassling you when you have a patient who was the victim of a crime Looking to find out when they're going to wake up, when they can be questioned etc?", Frank demands.

Maggie senses her dad is trying to get at something though she's not quite sure what.

"How often", he repeats.

"All the time."

"All the time, huh? Take a guess at how often any cops have come anywhere near Chris. Go on guess."

Maggie didn't need to guess. The answer was written in her dad's angry features.

"We all know the sort of people who warn the cops off don't we?", Frank continues in rage.

"Dad that is reaching at best and you have no proof", Carrie says incredulously.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking idiot". Taking something out of one of the kitchen drawers, Frank continues, "I found this in Dana's jacket pocket when I was washing it." Frank slammed the offending item down on the worktop.

Both Maggie and Carrie walked over to look.

"What is it?", Maggie asks.

Frank doesn't answer, waiting instead for Carrie to do so.

"It's a bug", Carrie finally says.

"Don't worry, I made sure it isn't working anymore. I'm not having those fucks spying on my house and the people in it! So don't tell me I'm imagining things. Haven't that family been through enough already? Oh and thank you for not asking how your daughter is!", Frank finishes apparently determined to be angry. "I'm going to find my granddaughters and Dana", he says to Maggie as he leaves.

Maggie put her hands in her face, "please tell me dad is wrong?", she asks Carrie.

Carrie can't honestly answer that question so says nothing. Maggie sighs before leaving Carrie on her own in the kitchen. This was not the welcome home she had hoped for.

* * *

Chris took deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"It's exhausting isn't it? Fighting everyone, keeping it to yourself", his father told him.

"Maybe I'm just following your example!", Chris retorts angrily.

"I wish you wouldn't", his dad says softly, sadly.

"Why not? if it's good enough for you then it's good enough for me", Chris says sarcastically.

"Because you are living with the damage I have done. I couldn't stand it if you made the same mistakes as I have. You are so much better than that", Brody says sitting down next to Chris.

Chris snorts, "you should have come home. You went off with her and look how she repays you! She abandoned Allayna."

"People grieve in different ways", his father tells him. "Maybe you should cut Carrie some slack. And I've always loved you", his father softly speaks to him.

"You never showed it!", Chris replies angrily.

"I'm sorry", his dad says to him sincerely. Then continues, "there was a time when I did show it. I know you don't remember but we used to have so much fun. You think that because you don't remember it means it never happened, so you hang on to that which haunts you. You think you have nothing of me? That's not true either. You have your sisters...and you have you. I love you as much as your sisters. There's not much good I can be proud of in what I have done with my life over the past few years, but I can be proud of the three of you."

"You love me?", Chris searches his dad's eyes.

"Always", his dad says looking back into Chris's eyes.

As Chris looks back at his dad, he knows this is the truth. His father reaches out and wipes the tears streaming down Chris's face.

"Always", Brody repeats and says, "you asked why it had gotten so dark earlier. This is your path Chris, not mine. It's not too late. You can choose to walk back into the darkness or you can go into the light."

"Die?", Chris asks his dad, afraid for the first time.

"No", Brody answers with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?", Chris asks his dad surprised.

"I think its getting lighter", Brody replies.

Chris looks around and sees that his dad is right. He swallows as he realises they suddenly seem to be standing at a crossroads. A dark path to his right and a path of light to his left.

"Your choice kiddo", his dad tells him.

"It hurts everyday", the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Ye, it does but your smarter than me. You don't need to cope on your own. It's time to share and let go", his dad encourages him.

Chris looks to his left, "the light is blinding. I won't be able to find my way", Chris says, fear threating to take root again.

His dad looks at him and asks, "if you were on an unfamiliar Road trying to get somewhere you had never been before, what would you do?"

"Ask for directions...", Chris stops, looks at his dad and smiles, "ask for help."

His dad nods approvingly "that's life for you, an unfamiliar ever changing Road. Your little sister has some hair she'd like to pull and I'm counting on you to scare potential boyfriends away when the time comes."

Chris smiles and he sees his dad smiling back at him.

"I've made my choice", Chris tells his dad."

"I know. Listen", he replies.

Chris hears someone else talking from far away, he can hardly make them out. He wonders who it is. He looks at his dad and asks, "do you know who that is?"

"You know, so I know", his father replies.

The voice seems a little louder now, it was a female, "did you know that the day you were born, you pissed on your dad. I was sleeping and missed it but the Nurse took a photo. Did I not tell you that story? I was sure I must have. Maye I didn't, maybe it was too hard. I'm sorry."

"Mom?", Chris looked round at his dad for confirmation.

"Yes, Chris it's your mom", his dad was smiling again.

"I pissed on you?", he asked his dad.

"Yes, you did...brat" his father replied, but he was laughing.

Chris laughed too.

They stood in comfortable silence for a while. Then they heard Jess again, "I'm so sorry. You were so young and it hurt so much to talk about. I was wrong to think that you weren't as affected because you couldn't remember. I just didn't want to talk about it. He was an excellent dad you know...it's...it's what makes all of this so hard to take", Jess finishes sadly through tears.

"They need you, Chris", his dad tells him seriously.

Chris nods in agreement but as he looks at his dad he becomes worried, "you're fading. Don't leave, you said you love me", Chris panicked as he saw his father's outline getting fainter.

"I do love you. I always have and I always will. I'm not leaving. I'm right where I have always been."

"Then I'm leaving?", Chris panicked more.

"No, Chris", his dad soothingly reassured him. You're not leaving, you're going home..."

As his father's outline disappeared completely, Chris screamed, "Daaad!"

* * *

Jess looked up sharply and Mike stood up asking, "Did he just..."

"Daaad", they heard the faint whisper again from Chris as he regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

Mike bolted out of the room to get a Doctor.

Jess rubbed Chris's hand tenderly and said, "it's ok, Chris, Mom's here."

* * *

The Doctor came into the room to attend to Chris. Jess moved out of her way and Mike pulled her into a hug.

Knowing Jess wouldn't be leaving Chris's side anytime soon, Mike said, "I'll go and phone Dana and Frank."

Jess nodded her head.

* * *

Dana couldn't get over the fact that Allayna had her dad's blue eyes. They were hauntingly beautiful. She was happily and peacefully lying, staring at everything around her. Blissfully unaware that she could lose her big brother. Dana was waiting on Ruby and Frank so they could go to the Hospital. They'd convinced her and Ruby to wait until today, but nothing was stoping her from being by Chris's bedside any longer.

She heard the phone ring and jumped. She wasn't the only one. Ruby's head whipped round and they both strained their ears to hear what Frank was saying.

"He did? When?", they heard Frank say.

Frank came into the sitting room with tears in his eyes.

Dana couldn't ask, wouldn't ask. She looked at Ruby who seemed as petrified as she was.

"Dad what's happened", Maggie asked, moving towards Ruby just in case.

Frank looked at them all and smiled through his tears, "he's awake".

Dana suddenly found herself being hugged by Ruby. Relief flooded her. Chris was awake!


	14. On Board

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LuckyU - you're welcome and yes, yes she certainly is :)

A/N - Hope you are all enjoying. Please let me know. Please review.

* * *

**_November 4,_ _2013_**

"So, still nothing on the names?", Adal enquires.

"No. I can't make sense of it", Quinn replies.

There was then a knock at the door interrupting the conversation.

"Come in", Lockhart shouted, assuming that it would be Virgil and Max. They had apparently found something on the kid's computer.

The door opened but it wasn't Virgil or Max.

"Carrie!", Quinn stood up in surprise.

"Not interrupting anything am I?", Carrie asked as she walks into the room, not bothering with returning the greeting.

Quinn narrowed his eyes. She was only that dismissive when she was up to something and he knew that tone. It was the tone that said "I know I'm interrupting something and I want you to know that I know."

"Not that it's not nice to see you, but what are you doing here, Carrie?", Lockhart asked trying to keep his annoyance at bay.

Carrie smiled brightly, "just checking in. Pretty much set in Istanbul. I have just over two weeks before I officially start. I thought I'd come home and see my dad and Maggie and to see if there is anything I can be helping with?"

"No!", Quinn's voice is rather sharp and disapproving. The three of them look at him as he beat Lockhart to the punch.

"You shouldn't spend the two weeks running about here. You should spend them with your dad and Maggie...and your daughter", he finishes with an edge to his voice.

"Quinn is quite right. Take the break while you can. Javadi will keep you plenty busy when you do take over", Lockhart says.

Carrie composes herself, trying not to glare at Quinn, but responds, "I suppose you're right. Dad was rather upset yesterday when I arrived home. He could probably do with support. Apparently Chris Brody has been spending a lot of time at my dad's and he was in a bad way after being knocked down."

Carrie watches for any sign of something from the three of them, but nothing.

"That's terrible. Is he going to be ok?", Lockhart enquires.

"Prick", thought Carrie before answering, "well they really thought he might not make it but they'll be in a better position to judge now that he's awake."

Ha! Caught! She was almost side on with Quinn and couldn't see his reaction There was no point trying to evaluate Adal - you'd get more response out of a freezer. But Lockhart's eyes and sucking in of his cheeks gave him away. They hadn't known that Chris was awake yet.

"Well that's good", Lockhart said rather unconvincingly to Carrie's ears.

"Yes, it is. Anyway, since you don't need me, I'll be off."

"She knows somethig is up", Adal says as soon as the door has closed behind Carrie.

"Bollocks", Quinn answers.

"Indeed. She can't be allowed to interfere", Lockhart says looking pointedly at Quinn.

"I know", Quinn sighs, resigned to this case becoming 50 times more difficult now that Carrie had the bit between her teeth. He should have resigned ages ago and went and lived beside a beach in the middle of fucking nowhere!

* * *

Carrie wasn't sure how to feel. This all but confirmed to her that they were somehow involved with what happened to Chris. What the fuck was going on? Pondering her next move, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and bumped right into someone.

"Will you watch where you're fucking going?"

"Oh hi, Wilson. Sorry. I was away in a world of my own", Carrie apologises.

"Carrie!", Wilson says in surprise. "You're back?"

"No. Just visiting. Just leaving. You ok? Your face is chalk white."

"What? Oh, ye. I ate something funny at lunch today and it hasn't agreed with me", he explains.

"Ok. Well see you later", Carrie says preoccupied with other thoughts.

As Carrie walked away, Wilson let go of the breath he had been holding in. She obviously didn't know yet, otherwise she'd have read him the riot act...or worse.

* * *

There was another knock at the door.

"See who that is", Lockhart orders Quinn. "I don't want another surprise."

Quinn opens the door, "it's them", he says letting Virgil and Max in.

"Who else would it be?", Virgil asks.

"Carrie was here earlier. We thought it was you two then", Quinn answers.

"What?", Virgil says in shock. "She's home?"

"You can discuss Mathison's presence in your own time", Adal orders. "Now what do you have?"

Max pulled out the laptop and booted it up.

"Most people think that once they have deleted something on their computer it is gone for good. It isn't if you have the skills. Deleted items can be restored. Most of the stuff on here is just what you'd expect of a teenage kid. One thing caught our eye though", Max puts the Laptop down so that they can see what's on screen.

"It's a video", Quinn says.

"Ye. Hit play, Max", Virgil suggests.

* * *

Silence, there is stunned silence in the room, Quinn observes. He can't believe it himself.

"We need to talk to the kid as soon as possible and find out what his intentions are", Adal says.

"If he's not long woken up, there's no way the Doctors or Nurses will let just anyone in. Also how are we approaching this? We've had him under surveillance, knocked him down and taken his bag from the scene", Quinn responds.

"That is for you three to figure out", Lockhart states demandingly.

"What about that bug you put on the sister", Adal asks.

"It's not working anymore", Virgil answers.

"Well at least get eyes back on him again", Lockhart orders.

"What are you waiting for?" Adal barks when the three of them don't immediately move.

Quinn, Virgil and Max all leave Lockhart's office in a hurry.

"This is not good", Lockhart says to Adal.

"No, Director, it really isn't."

* * *

The phone rang, the man moved forward like a springed coil, picking it up before the second ring.

"Tell me", says his client.

"Our friend has been back in touch."

"Has he now? After so long without any contact at all?"

"Protecting his own backside. However, apparently now he thinks he can still be useful. He brings good news. The Brody boy is awake", the man answers.

"Is he indeed?"

"Yes. A change of luck in our favour, I should think, provided of course we get to the boy before the CIA do."

"What? They actually suspect him of something?", his client asks.

"On the surface I suppose that could seem like bad luck but not necessarily, it could be used to our advantage. Apparently they found some items in his bag that are causing them alarm. They will want to speak to him and soon. They already know he is awake. Our only hope is Hospital satff refusing to allow them anywhere near him, still recovering as he will be. As you know, I should be able to navigate that particular problem without too much trouble."

"Do you think you should? Even if they cannot get to speak to him, they will have people watching. Your presence will put them on even higher alert."

"My presence will unsettle them and have them running about like idiots. Do not worry. It will not be traced back to you. As you know, I am rather good at chess. We have our pieces lined up, with more than a few pawns ready to take the fall and divert attention."

"Would our friend be one of those pawns? He's not entirely stupid."

"No he's not but he thinks too much of himself for it to even cross his mind that others would see him as such. He has his uses but if it becomes necessary well ...he'll be leaving the game", the man answers.

"And Carrie Mathison has arrived back as predicted?"

"Yes."

"This does not worry you?"

"She is indeed problematic. However, they won't want her involved in anything to do with a Brody, so perhaps she will be more their problem than mine. Besides, it also seems that there has been a distinct lack of Police interest in what happened. Naturally young Christopher's family and friends concern was for his life, not the lack of pestering from Police...or indeed the absence of his belongings. It seems like the appropriate time to be bringing both issues to their attention. It is an absolutely scandalous neglect of duty. The CIA will be coming with their questions. I think young Christopher should have people capable of answering those questions, whilst posing some of their own, on his side."

His client let out a chuckle before saying, "you are hard work."

"Stop it. I'm blushing."

"If you are sure?", his client asks one last time.

"I am."

"Then get to it!"


	15. Making a move

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit - Thank you for the feedback. Much appreciated. I was aiming for it to rouse people's curiosity. Also cheers for your latest Chapter of suddenly. Fantastic that you are at 112.

Terzima - I hope you managed to get Chapter 2 posted as I'm looking forward to reading it.

Two good fics, everyone. Please check them out if you get a chance.

A/N Another two parter, the second of which has been drafted for quite sometime. Here goes the first part.

Please let me know what you think. These two chapters are pretty central to what has come before and what is coming next, so I am interested to know what you think of them. Good or bad. Please review.

* * *

_**November 7, 2013**_

Virgil was hanging around in the waiting area of the Hospital. As far as they had been able to learn, the kid was making good progress. However, it was going to be impossible to speak to him just now. There was always someone with him. They had still to come up with a plan as to how to explain why they needed to see him whislt avoiding awkward questions.

"Virgil, you aren't going to believe who is entering the Hospital!", Max's voice comes through the radio.

"Let me guess. Is it Tom Cruise?"

"Oh, ha ha. He should be coming inside now."

Virgil looked up and just about choked on his Coffee. He moved himself as close to the desk as possible to hear what was being said, keping out of sight.

"Really, I must insist. I'm Christopher's legal representation. This is of the upmost importance. Do you think I would come all the way down here rather than call if it weren't so important."

"Shit...how the fuck..."Max, get Quinn on the phone, now!"

* * *

Mike shook with silent laughter. Chris had been milking the attention early with Jess fussing over him terribly, apparently unaware. Dana seemed to have cottoned on to what Chris was doing but was letting him off with it. The best part, however, had been when Ruby had arrived and suddenly all his mom's fussing wasn't cool. Jess redoubled her efforts. Not aware, his foot.

Then came the awkwardness of two 15 year olds who had plenty to say to each other, but nobody else in the room. In the end, they'd left the two of them for half an hour on the provision that the room door stayed open. Something Jess and Maggie were both very serious about, but which was met with groans from them.

Mike who had been standing next to Ruby could hardly contain himself as Maggie whispered to her daughter, "try not to put Chris's blood pressure through the roof. He's still recovering you know." Ruby had blushed scarlett and admonished her mom who was laughing.

Now an hour and a half later, everyone was practically sprinting back to the room.

"An hour and a half!", Maggie said, "how on earth have we been that long?"

Mike resisted the urge to point out that she and Jess had spoken non-stop, getting to know one another. Frank, however, apparently felt the need to be mischievous. Mike had walked on that bit faster and further, but could still hear him.

"I know! Just imagine what they have been doing in the same time you two were talking about recipes, the 80's and Russell Crowe."

Mike chuckled. He he was first to get back to the room. He felt the need to warn them. He smiled as he walked through the door, seeing that they were animatedly talking to each other and were holding hands.

Clearing his throat, he saw the two of them jump slightly as they noticed him.

"Just want to warn you. The calvary is on its way back. Your mom says you guys have to go", Mike informed Ruby. "If you want to say goodbye properly without an audience, you've got about 30 seconds", Mike said, walking back out of the room but not before seeing them both blush to their roots. Mike laughed...teenagers, so easy to embarrass!

"What are you laughing at?", Frank asked as he approached.

Mike nodded his head to the room.

Frank had a quick look and smiled. Waiting a few seconds before he walked in and said, "you know Ruby sweety, as much as I love you and as much as I like you, Chris, I'm really too young to be a great grandfather."

Mike was wetting himself. It was harder to tell who looked more horrified as they heard Frank say that, Maggie or Jess. Chris was spluttering. Ruby was looking at Frank unimpressed.

"Grandpa, stop trying to wind mom up!"

Maggie glared at Frank who wasn't the slightest bit affected, chuckling instead at the look on Chris's face.

* * *

Easy though it had been to convince the receptionist that he needed to see the boy, he had expected he would be escorted to the room, something he did not need or want. It was always good to work in pairs. His Associate currently pretending they did not know each other, was expertly occupying the attention of the staff member sent to escort him.

As he approached the boy's room, he could see he still had visitors. However, it seemed as though he had come at the right time. He ducked into an empty room for the moment, leaving it open, so he could hear what they were saying.

* * *

"We'll be back tonight."

"Mom. Stop worrying. I'll be fine. Mike will be here", Chris says exasperated. "Go home and get some rest...and have a shower. You both stink, especially Dana!"

"Oi. Don't think that just because you're in a Hospital bed, you're getting away with that", Dana says grabbing a cushion off the chair and throwing it at him.

"You sure you will be ok?", Jess asks, still concerned, as Chris ducks the cushion.

"Mom! Don't make me say you stink more than Dana", Chris replies.

"Fine, fine. We're going."

"You can get us out then", Frank says.

"Ye."

"Buddy, will you be ok for 10 minutes while I walk your mum outside", Mike asks.

"Yes, 10 minutes should be long enough for me to effect world domination from the confines of my Hospital bed."

Mike just shook his head, grinning.

"Ruby, I thought you'd be the first to say goodbye to Chris", Maggie says as everyone starts to leave.

"Oh, she was, Maggie, she was", Frank delightedly answers.

Chris blushes and Ruby once again fixes a glare on Frank, "Grandpa, perhaps now would be a good time to tell mom how her pager end up broken. Don't you think?", she finshes, waving to Chris and moveing away from her mom.

"Bye Chris", Frank says desperate to get away from Maggie.

Chris laughed as he heard Maggie menacingly say, "Daad?", going after him.

"See you soon", Mike says, leaving to follow the mayhem.

* * *

Waiting until the Corridor was empty he moved quickly from the room he was in, to the boy's room.

As he opened the door, walking inside, the boy not looking up said in a bored voice, "I'm fine. I don't need anymore painkillers."

"That's just as well. I'm afraid, I'd be of no help with that."

"Who are you?", Chris asks suspiciously, looking at the man who had just entered his room.

"Someone who wants to help."

"I'm getting all the help I need, thank you. Please leave."

The man made no move to leave. "On the contrary young Christopher, I think you need all the help you can get."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more than that", he answers mysteriously.

Chris felt uncomfortable. He didn't like this man. He reached for his buzzer...

"So, where's your bag, then, Christopher", the man asks matter of factly.

Chris's hand froze over his buzzer. "At home", he answers automatically, but even to his own ears, he doesn't sound convinced.

"You don't sound so sure about that. Nor should you be. It isn't at home. It is currently in the possession of the CIA."

"What do you want?", Chris asks again, more forcefully.

"I told you, to help".

"Why?", Chris asks, skeptically.

"Well to be specific, I have a client who wishes to help. Like you he has been under surveillance, but unlike you he can do something about it and like you he just wants the truth."

Chris looked at the man disbelieving, "what...what do you mean under surveillance?"

"Come now Christopher you are a smart boy. How do you think they are currently in possession of your belongings?"

"What? No...they wouldn't...I haven't done anything wrong!", Chris says, voice rising in panic.

"I think you know enough to know that when the CIA are involved, innocence or guilt are an irrelevance. People trained to be suspicious will have a different view of what was in your bag than those who are not. They will have questions and you will need answers. That is where I come in."

"But...I don't know anything...I haven't...", Chris was finding it difficult to speak, fear forcing its way through his body.

"Get out", he chokes out to the man.

"I really think you ought to take my offer of help", the man continues.

"And I really think you ought to do as he asks!", an angry voice joins the conversation.

Chris looks up and is relieved to see Mike standing there.

The man looks up holding his arms out in a gesture of peace, appraising Mike before answering, "yes, perhaps I better had. It was not my intention to upset you, Christopher. My client's offer of help still stands", he says looking at Chris. Chris did not look back.

The man turned to Mike, "here is my card should he change his mind. My client has had problems with the CIA himself and is willing to pay for my legal representation of Christopher should it be necessary. He thinks it abominable that a child should be treated in such a manner and merely wishes to offer support to those the CIA would trample over and silence without a second thought."

Mike saw Chris look up sharply as though those words meant something to him, but he remained silent.

Mike reached out and took the card, "we''ll keep it in mind."

"Should you ever need me but I am unavailable, please ask for my Associate. His details are on the card as well. You may well wish to keep in mind that the Police really don't seem that interested do they?" With that, the man turned around and left.

Mike stood frozen for a second. Why hadn't he noticed that no Police had been in asking questions. He looked at the card thoughtfully. It had two names on it "Leland Bennett, Partner" and "Paul Franklin, Associate", with phone numbers and email addresses as well.

Mike looked back up at Chris who was practically white as a sheet. Before he could comment, Chris asks, "did you bring your Laptop and my keys with you like I asked?"

"Ye, they're in my bag."

"I was going to tell you anyway but I better do it now", Chris says cryptically.


	16. Revelation

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit - thank you for the help re schooling in America

A/N Part two. Please let me know what you think. I am interested to know what you think. Good or bad. Please review.

* * *

_**November 7, 2013**_

"Ok, laptop and keys as requested", Mike said handing them to. "Care to explain, Chris? Who was that and what did he want?", Mike questioned him.

Chris leaned back in his bed and took a deep breath, "I don't know who he is or what he wants. Well not really, but.." Chris stopped, thinking how best to explain. "Apparently the CIA have had me under surveillance and now want to speak to me about items in my bag that they have and he wants to help. I thought when mum said she had my keys that she would have picked up my bag as well."

Mike raises his eyebrow at Chris questioningly.

Chris looks back at Mike and says, "there's something I need to show you. It will be easier to explain everything else afterwards. It's not nice in anyway. If the CIA really have my Laptop, they will have questions for me. I haven't done anything wrong but...well it's not like they'll care. All they care about is answers. Collateral damage is acceptable and excuseable to them", Chris finished bitterly feeling hot tears stinging at his eyes. Wiping them away, he continued, "I can't show mum and Dana but they deserve the truth. I want to tell them, but don't know how. I need your help for that, but I need to show you first."

Mike isn't sure what to say to that so just nods his head indicating Chris should continue.

Chris pushes the button to power up the Laptop. He tried not to think too much whilst they were waiting for the Laptop to boot up. He needed to share this with someone, but part of him was saying Mike wouldn't want to see...Chris silenced that voice. It was time to share.

"Chris CHRIS!", Mike said loudly, bringing Chris back to the present.

"What?...sorry!", Chris said, snapping out of his trance.

"You've always been here when dad couldn't be and I want you to know I'm grateful for that."

Mike simply nodded, watching with a frown as Chris picked up his keys, wondering why they were so important. That frown turned to awe as, he realised that Chris was looking for the USB drive he had on his keyring.

"I downloaded it on to the USB drive. I didn't want mum or Dana coming across it if they were using the Laptop."

Mike nods his uderstanding.

Chris continues, "back in July I received an email. I didn't recognise the email address and usually would just have deleted it but the subject caught my attention...as it was supposed to", Chris said with a trace of bitterness in his tone. "I think i'm ready to share. The email included a link to video. You won't like it and it will upset you but you're the closest thing I have to my dad. There's a reason you are my godfather."

Mike felt both pride and sadness in the same instance but listened intently noting Chris was now speaking in a rush as though scared that, if he didn't get it out now, he wouldn't be able to at all.

Chris loaded up the contents of the USB drive bringing up the email and video which have caused him so much pain. He faltered and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok buddy, play it", Mike told him. He had caught the flicker of fear passing over Chris's features.

* * *

_**July 23, 2013**_

_Peace at last! Mum and Dana were away to Julie's house, one of his mum's friends and one of the few who hadn't turned their backs on them. So, Chris would have the house to himself. Free to have his music up as loud as his eardrums would permit, free to leave the toilet seat up without risking a telling off and most importantly, a nice big cheese pizza to himself. He would watch a movie. For some reason doing so, made the pizza taste better._

_Whilst waiting for the dvd player to load, Chris checked his emails. Not many, sad as it was, Chris had gotten used to it. One caught his attention. It wasn't an email address he recognised but the heading made Chris feel as though someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. Dread shrouded Chris like a veil._

_NICHOLAS BRODY - GOT WHAT HE DESERVED_

_There was a video link in the body of the email. Chris knew he should just delete it. Something with a heading like that couldn't be good. He went to press delete but something stopped him. There hadn't been word of his father in months. He swallowed the ill feeling and pressed play._

_The video date indicated 7 May 2013. There was a crowd gathered around a crane and Chris could hear their angry voices though he didn't know why they were upset._

_They were leading a man to the crane. No! It can't be, but Chris saw clearly that it was his dad. A woman spat in his face and put a rope around his neck._

_Chris couldn't move as terror and horror overtook him, couldn't force himself to look away, he stared transfixed at the screen. His father was being hung, was being strangled to death. The crowd were loud and angry, but welcoming the scene before them. They were viscious. Then there was quiet as his father was suddenly still._

_Chris felt nausious, his ear drums were pounding. He couldn't breath, his lungs constricted.. He felt the walls closing in, he couldn't see. He blacked out._

* * *

_**Present, November 7, 2013**_

No, no, NO!

Mike wanted to hit something, someone. It wasn't true! It couldn't be and yet, it undoubetdly was. That video had been sent in cruelty intended to strike a hard blow. The truth wieghed down on Mike. Brody had died horrifically, miles from home in front of a crowd baying for blood, alone 6 months ago. His chest ached. It hurt to breath.

The tears were hot and bitter as they blazed a trail down Mike's cheeks. As a Marine, Mike had seen some horrific things and was trained to deal with the worst situations but this was too much. God almighty, why?

It hit Mike hard in the gut. Brody had come home a changed man, right when Mike and Jess had been moving on without him. He'd resented him for a while. He'd distanced himself from them all. Mike had worried so much about Jess and the kids, he forgot to think about Brody, had left him on his own.

The man in the video accepting his fate bore no resemblance to the brave little boy he had met so long ago...

* * *

_**October 1981,**_

_The playground was noisy as children played with each other. Mikey ran as fast as he could and tried to hide in a far corner, out of sight, wishing to be invisible. For a minute, he thought he had managed it but then,_

_"There you are Mikey! What've you got for me today?", came the sweetly menacing voice of the 2nd grade bully, Marcus Neilson, who liked picking on him especially as he was 1st grade._

_"Nnnothing", Mikey stuttered out. It was true. His mom hadn't given him any money today but he knew Marcus wouldn't believe him._

_"Dont lie to me!", Marcus shouted at Mikey, punching him._

_Mikey tried not to cry but it hurt._

_"Leave him alone!", came an angry childish voice from behind Marcus._

_Mikey watched as the new kid in first grade came to stand between him and Marcus. He was starting late as his dad had just come home from some deserted place or something...Mikey hadn't really been paying attention as his stomach was jumping, scared of break time when he was alone and sad._

_Marcus looked at the new kid in shock for a minute but then just laughed._

_Mikey didn't really blame him. Marcus picked on him because of how small he was but the new kid was even smaller!_

_Marcus moved menacingly closer to the new kid, spitting out his words, "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?"_

_Mikey watched in fear and awe as the new kid stood his ground, looking up at Marcus and replied, "I'm going to tell on you!"_

_"Oh no", thought Mikey, "no, no you dont snitch."_

_Marcus just laughed again and looked back at Mikey but that was his mistake, taking his eyes off the new kid who Mikey saw swinging his leg back and aiming a well placed kick at Marcus's right shin. Marcus yelped loudly, hopping on one leg._

_"Come on", the new kid said, grabbing Mikey's arm. They ran away from Marcus and back inside the school. Mikey wasn't sure about telling at first but the new kid said it would be ok and for some reason, Mikey trusted him. Mrs O'Donnell told Mikey he should have come to her sooner. She didn't give the new kid into too much trouble for kicking Marcus, though she couldn't let him away with it completely._

_Mrs O'Donnell let them stay inside eating their food for the rest of break time whilst she dealt with Marcus._

_"What's your name?", the new kid asked Mikey._

_"Michael Faber, but everyone calls me Mikey. What's your name?", Mikey asked him back._

_"Brody", the new kid said as he opened his bag of crisps._

_Mikey waited for him to say more but he didn't. "What's your last name?"_

_"That is my last name", he replied._

_Mikey just stared at him, blankly._

_Seeing Mikey's look he explained, "my first name is Nicholas but being named after Father Christmas is not cool. My mom calls me Nicky, but that's too girly. Everyone calls dad Brody. He's a soldier and he's my hero. One day I'm going to be just like him." Brody proudly puffed out his chest as much as a 6 year old could manage._

* * *

_**September, 1989**_

_"Come on, Brody, we're freshmen", Mike tried to cajole his best friend inside. "New adventures are awaiting."_

_Brody snorted, "I can hardly wait. Math and trips to the Library". Brody then faked a yawn._

_Despite himself, Mike laughed, shaking his head at his best friend. Brody hated School. "Ok, fair enough, but we still can't be late on the first day." Mike then realised his friend wasn't listening to him. Iinstead he was staring at something._

_"Right, come on Mike, we don't want to be late", Brody said taking Mike by surprise as he suddenly darted up the stairs into the School._

_"Where are we going?", Mike questions Brody after having managed to catch up with him._

_"Wherever she is going", Brody nods his head at a girl standing a bit further down the corridor. "Jess", they hear someone call her. Mike had to admit, she is hot but he turned to his friend, "Oh, no, last time you liked a girl and we went chasing after her, I ended up grounded for a month."_

_Brody turned to look at his friend with that infectious, mischievous smile of his and says "now, dearest Mike, where's your sense of adventure?"_

* * *

_**Present, November 7, 2013**_

His brother and best friend who he had done everything with was gone. There would be no homecoming this time. Nicholas Brody was no more.

"I shouldn't have shown you", the distraught voice of his godson pulled Mike out of his memories.

Mike forced himself to calm down, to gather the strength to speak. He sat down next to Chris who was shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down his face.

"Like you said, I'm your godfather for a reason. This was too much for you to bear on your own. I'm upset but you did the right thing, Chris. I needed to know." Mike gently speaks to him.

"I have a nightmare about it, always the same. I'm tryng to get to him, to stop them. Shouting, pleading at them not to do it. Shouting on him. I never manage to get there in time", Chris chokes out through sobs.

A few moments of silence allowed Mike the chance to think. They would have to in all likelihood speak with the CIA at some point, but there was no way he was letting them speak to Chris alone. They would have to find out who sent Chris the video. Mike's eyes narrowed at the thought. They were going to pay for putting his godson through hell...

"How do we tell mum and Dana? I don't want them to see", Chris said almost in a whisper, once again drawing Mike from his thoughts.

"I don't know how we tell them, but you're right we're not showing them. That video has done enough damage as it is. Lets figure that out tomorrow." Mike put his arm around Chris and drew him into a hug. There they sat, the best friend and the son, weeping together for the man they'd never see again.

* * *

Further A/N I don't remember it being specified when Mike and Brody became best friends, only that they were. So, I decided, that they were friends since first grade.


	17. Topsy Turvy

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit - Thank you lots for the help and feedback. Really glad you liked it. I had it drafted for ages and I was impatient to post it. I was also in floods of tears writing it!

Terzima - Ye it was easy to write in that it just flowed on to the screen, but hard to write through all the tears! Thank you.

A/N On the flip side, this one gave me a lot of trouble. Caution for some swearing. Feedback is appreciated. Please review.

* * *

_**November 7, 2013**_

Chris had fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion. In all honeslty, he could curl up in the seat next to Chris's bed and go to sleep himself. Chris had told him everything after they'd calmed down enough from watching the video. He was more angry than he could ever remember being. He'd agreed with Chris that they would tell Jess and Dana but not tonight. An idea had come to mind. He would stay with Chris until Jess, Dana and Frank got here. He'd tell them he was going home which he would have to do, but he had something else to do first. Seeing the Doctor on his rounds and knowing Chris would be ok for a couple of minutes Mike went outside to make a call.

* * *

"I'm going to take Allayna to Maggie and then I'm going back up to the Hospital to see Chris."

"Ok, dad", Carrie responded standing with the fridge door open trying to decide what she wanted to eat.

She could feel her dad's eyes on her. He'd told her a few times what his plans were clearly hoping she'd offer to take Allayna.

The phone rang.

"You can get that", her dad says testily to her as he leaves.

She sighs. It was more likely to be for him than her but he was clearly pissed with her.

"Hello", she answers.

"Is that Carrie?", the voice on the other end of the phone asks.

"Who is this?"

"It's Mike Faber."

"Oh. Right. Well my dad's just left for the Hospital so..."

"It's you I wanted to talk to."

"Oh! Why?"

"I'd rather speak to you face to face. I can come round after Jess, Dana and your dad get here. I'm not leaving Chris on his own."

"Um. Ok. Fine", Carrie replies caught off guard but curiosity getting the better of her.

* * *

Now that he was here over an hour later, Carrie used the silence to assess Faber. He seemed angry. He also seemed to be calculating his move as he took a drink of the coffee she'd made him. Carrie felt as though there were an invisible chess board on the table between them.

"Did you have anything to do with what happened to Chris?", Mike suddenly asks, breaking the silence and fixing her with a cold hard stare.

"I was in Istanbul." She could have answered him outright but wanted to see how it played out.

"I don't give a fuck if you were in Australia. Yes or No?"

"No", she replied, letting his tone go for the moment.

Mike narrowed his eyes as though trying to catch her lying. Carrie would have snorted but she wanted to see where he was going with this.

"But the agency did!"

He wasn't asking her a question now. He was stating a fact.

"Possibly. I don't know", she replies.

"Maybe you were involved and maybe you weren't but Bullshit, you don't know", he said glaring at her.

Keeping calm, Carrie wieghed up how much to offer him.

"I have a suspicion that the agency may have had something to do with it but I don't know why."

Apparently he didn't have the same misgivings as her because he snorted in disbelief.

"So if I said to you that I know for a fact Brody is dead and has been for months that would be a surprise to you, would it?", he asked with venom in his tone.

Carrie felt as though she'd just been kicked in the stomach and then kicked to her knees, winded. Her eyes widened of their own accord, giving her away.

"What's that got to do with it?"

Mike saw the grief pass over her face but forced himself to push away any sympathy he might have felt, at that question.

"So, no denial then. Huh? No pretending it didn't happen. Not a sorry for their loss. Not a sorry for my loss. Just a what's that got to do with it?

"I..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. This time you're going to do as I ask. Apparently the CIA want to speak to Chris about possessions in his bag...that they shouldn't have. I've spoken with Chris and he is adamant he's done nothing wrong..."

"They wouldn't be keeping tabs on him for nothing", she couldn't help herself. As soon as she said it she knew it was the wrong thing to say but the stuffing had been knocked out of her when Brody had been introduced to the conversation.

"I'll trust my godson thank you very much", Mike replied icily. "As I was saying, he's done nothing wrong which makes this situation unacceptable and you're going to help rectify it."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You'll do more than that!"

Carrie was beginning to recover from the Brody blow and didn't appreciate being ordered around by anyone normally, much less Mike Faber.

"Listen here..."

"Clearly something is going on", Mike interrupted her protest. "Because we had some smart ass Lawyer show up at the Hospital to speak to Chris. When I asked the staff why he was allowed near Chris's room, they said he had presented himself as Chris's legal representation. This is news to Chris. He made that offer to Chris whilst speaking to him but Chris did not accept. He also informed us of the CIA's surveillance of Chris and about Chris's bag."

Mike passed the card with the contact details on it to Carrie. Carrie picked it up.

"Shit!"

"I see you know who these people are. Fabulous. If someone wants to speak to Chris to make sure he isn't involved with whatever it is they think he is, fine. But I will be there. They aren't talking to him alone. I don't give a fuck what is going on. Whatever game your lot might be playing with these assholes", Mike pointed to the card. "But I want my godson kept out of it. He's been through enough."

"I'm out of the loop."

"And?"

Carrie said nothing. After all Mike Faber had experience of her.

"Your dad can contact me whenever your people want to speak to Chris. One more thing, for the record. This is not what I wanted. None of this is what I wanted. I'l see myself out."

As Mike leaves, Carrie is left in solace wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

**November 8, 2013**

If there was one thing Carrie hated, it was not knowing what was going on and being kept out of the loop...ok two things. But the point stands. She'd arrived early to do some snooping and had just seen Quinn heading for the conference room. She followed behind him. He wouldn't be expecting her. She crossed her fingers hoping for some luck. She could see Lockhart and Adal as well as Max and Virgil.

"How does the kid know Leland Bennett?", asks Lockhart.

"He doesn't. And that is not the right question", Carrie states walking in right behind Quinn and sitting down.

"Jesus Christ, Carrie!"

Carrie snorts, "surely I didn't scare Mr Black ops."

Quinn glares at her.

Adal recovers first from Carrie's presence.

"I remember the Director telling you to take two weeks off", he says coolly.

"Yes. He did", Carrie says without looking at Adal. She really didn't like him. "And I would have, but you see Brody family drama is now my family drama. I'm afraid this is now useless", Carrie continues putting the bug planted on Dana down on the table. "My dad found it while washing Dana's coat and took offence to it."

"Your dad?", Quinn asks surprised.

"Yes. Chris and Dana have been visiting Allayna", Carrie answers matter of factly.

"What do you mean the kid doesn't know Leland Bennett? I heard Bennett say he was the kid's legal representation", Virgil says accusingly.

"And I'm the second coming of Mother Teresa", Carrie replies with bite, not caring for Virgil's tone. She had enough of that from Faber.

Max intervenes before Virigl can start an argument. He knew Virgil was pissed with Carrie and the mention of Allayna won't have helped but now is neither the time nor the place for that.

"What is the question then?", Max asks Carrie.

Carrie is a bit starled at the look Virgil is giving her. She tries not to show it and destracts herself by answering Max's question.

"The question is how Leland Bennett knows so much. He left this card with Chris at the Hospital", Carrie takes the card out of her bag. According to Mike Faber..."

"Faber?", Lockhart asks sharply.

"Yes. He came to see me after Leland Bennett paid Chris a visit. Anyway, according to him Bennett showed up offering his services to Chris. He informed Chris that the CIA would soon be asking him questions and pointed out to him that we have his bag and possessions.

"And we take Faber's word for it do we that Bennett contacted them and not the other way around?", Adal asks.

"I'd say his word is worth more than Leland Bennett's. But, no, you don't have to. Chris is apparently willing to speak to us on the condition that Mike sit in on the interview."

"When?", Lockhart asks.

"Whenever. I can contact Faber through my dad."

"One more thing. Faber knows that Brody is dead", Carrie says, voice cracking slightly. To her surprise this doesn't seem much of a shock to them.

"The kid must have told him", Quinn offers.

"What?", Carrie asks surprised.

"Someone sent Chris Brody a video of Brody's hanging. It's on his computer", Quinn answers.

Carrie felt sick. She'd no idea. No wonder Faber was so pissed.

"Speaking of which", Lockhart says looking at Quinn, "arrange to bring in the culprit responsible for sending the video to Chris Brody. Not only do we need to find out why he sent it to Chris, but how he came across it in the first place."

"We know who it is?" Carrie asks.

"I want a word with Carrie. The rest of you can go", Lockhart orders, not giving anyone a chance to answer...


	18. Homecoming

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit - Thank you as ever. I'm glad you are enjoying everyone being pulled in...more people still to come.

Luckyu - Thank you very much...ask and ye shall receive.

A/N - Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading.

Please let me know what you think. Please review.

* * *

_**November 8, 2013**_

A private audience with Lockhart was unlikely to be anything good. Quinn, having decided to wait on Carrie, could see through the windows of the conference room and could tell all wasn't well. Carrie was tense. It was the way she was sitting. Lockhart had moved to the chair to the left of her. Quinn couldn't see him properly, but it didn't seem as though Carrie welcomed having him that close or whatever he was saying.

"Peter"

He wondered how much longer they were going to be. He wanted to speak to her before he went back to work.

"Peter!"

Quinn jumped slightly as he realised Adal had just barked his name. He looked none to impressed.

"Are you waiting to see the Director?"

"No", Quinn answered honestly. There would be no point lying to Adal.

"Then I suggest you get back to work. There has been enough distraction this morning."

Adal watched Quinn go. Looking in the direction of the conference room, he saw the Director staring out at him with a questioning look. He nodded his head, before walking away, knowing Lockhart woud understand.

* * *

_**November 9, 2013**_

"Mom!"

Mike had to stiffle a laugh at Chris's tone. Jess was fussing terribly as they waited for the final check up from the Doctor before Chris could be formally discharged.

"It wasn't so long ago you were milking mom's fussing for all it was worth", Dana offered with a smirk.

Chris glared at her.

"Right, Christopher. I imagine you're desperate to get out of here", the Doctor says coming into Chris's room.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Carrie's head was pounding. Too much bourbon. It had seemed like a good idea last night to get very drunk. Even more so after her argument with Quinn. She got out of bed and opened the curtains. She instantly regretted it. Too much light!

Dragging herself towards the sitting room, she heard her father talking in the most ridiculous voice.

"Yes! Yes he is! You're big brother is getting home today and he's coming to see you before he goes home ."

Carrie forgot to laugh at her dad's baby voice. "They're coming here? All of them?", she questions, panicked.

"Oh you're up are you? You look like hell", Frank appraises his daughter. "And yes all of them are coming here."

Carrie grunted before shuffling off to the kitchen.

Frank shakes his head at his daughter and leans over his granddaughter's cot, "you'd think she was a teenager again. But you're not going to give me as much trouble as she did. You wouldn't do that to your old Grandpa, now would you?"

"You do realise she can't understand you, don't you?", Carrie says wandering back into the sitting room with a mug of coffee.

Allayna chose that moment to start babbling away. Frank raised his eyebrows at Carrie, "you were saying?"

Rolling her eyes at her father, Carrie responds, "oh because that made sense and was clearly an answer to your question."

"It made more sense than anything I've had out of you recently."

"I'm going to get dressed." Carrie didn't give her dad the chance to say anything else. She didn't need another argument. She was still reeling from her conversation with Lockhart.

* * *

"Will Carrie be there when we get to Frank's?"

"Possibly. Why?", Mike asks Chris in response.

"Well, I want to get this interview with the CIA out the way quickly. You said she could arrange it for us."

"Ye, she can. I thought you'd like to get home and have a couple of days' rest first."

"I'll feel better when that is out of the way. We still have to tell mum and Dana as well."

"I know", Mike replies sadly, watching Dana and Jess walk towards them. He wasn't looking forward to that and didn't imagine Chris was either.

"You're a free man", Dana says waving Chris's discharge papers at him. "Mom took ages thanking the Doctors."

"They kept your brother alive. I'm allowed to be grateful", Jess answers in reply.

* * *

Carrie saw their car pull up in front of the house. It still seemed strange to her that her dad had become so close to the four of them. She probably should go say hello and see how Chris is, but she doubted her presence would be welcome by Jess or Dana. What is she supposed to say, "hi, remember me. I have a child with your husband. A child I have basically abandoned. So, how are you?" She'd just stay in the room out of the way.

* * *

"Is Carrie here?" Chris asks Frank, once eveyone is settled in, and out of ear shot of his mum and Dana.

"Yes, but by the looks of things she's hiding", Frank replies unimpressed.

Chris narrows his eyes, thinking.

* * *

Carrie can hear the sound of laughter from the sitting room. She feels slightly envious, but really she shouldn't. It's her choice to stay out of the way. Still, the loneliness creeps up on her, making her feel apart from everyone and everything. Feeling herself getting worked up, she puts on some Jazz to calm herself down.

* * *

Carrie stopped in the hall after coming out of the bathroom. She could hear her dad speaking. "If we wear jackets and make sure Allayna is wrapped up, it should be fine. It's nice enough outside, if a little cold."

Carrie waited a while until she was sure they were all outside in the garden and decided it was safe to go make herself something to eat.

As she approached the kitchen however, she heard cries coming from the sitting room. Walking in she saw Allayna in her cot. She was crying. Feeling a bit panicky, she struggled to understand what was going on. Why would they have left Allayna in here by herself? Her cries became louder. Carrie knew she should pick her up, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. Those eyes, staring back at her, they were all Brody.

"She's hungry. I was in the kitchen making her milk."

Carrie turned around to see Chris standing there.

"They've all gone outside. I was going to feed her in here before going outside with them. "

"Right", Carrie responds, mentally kicking herself.

"Umm", Chris begins awkwardly, looking at Carrie. "If you could set up that meeting. Whenever suits them is fine."

"Ok", Carrie replies, watching as Chris walks forward and lifts Allayna without hesitation. As soon as he puts the bottle to her mouth, there is quiet.

"How are you?", she asks Chris. Even to her it sounded like a lame excuse to avoid the elephant in the room, but Chris answered anyway.

"I'm fine. They gave me some medication I have to finish and told me to rest. No running for a while. I have to let my leg heal. Back in a month for a check up."

Carrie nodded her head. There was silence except for the sound of Allayna drinking her milk. She couldn't help but notice Chris seemed so assured with her.

"Let me get this right, a terrorist cell, no problem. But a 3 month old baby, you're own 3 month old baby, is a problem. What are you afraid of?", Chris asks no longer able to avoid the subject.

Carrie can't answer that. She seems incapable of putting it into words.

"It's not just because she has dad's eyes and looks like him, is it?", Chris asks knowingly. "It's because he's dead, isn't it?"

Carrie looked up sharply at him as the words pierce her heat like a dagger. It hurt to hear it said out loud. Hearing it, made it real. She'd almost forgotten that Chris knew Brody was dead.

"It's not her fault", Chris says.

"I know that", Carrie replies wearily. Mentally adding, "it's mine."

"You're going back to Istanbul soon, aren't you? I see the resemblance to dad when I look at her as well. At first, I needed that so much. Just to know he was capable of doing something good."

Carrie felt the traitorous tears forming in her eyes, listening to Chris talk about Brody like that. It was easy to forget that Chris didn't really know Brody at all either. It wasn't right...this picture in front of her. His children not knowing him.

"But now, she still looks like dad of course, but she isn't him. Maybe she doesn't have to be a painful reminder. Maybe she's his gift to us."

Carrie lets the tears fall, because what's the point in pretending anymore? That it doesn't hurt.

"Maybe she can make you smile again, if you let her. She's yours too", Chris finishes, whilst winding Allayna.

Suddenly, Allayna lets out a loud burp. Chris laughs, but Carrie realises as she looks at him, his eyes are wattery too.

"You smiled. Maybe if you took the time to know her, you'd smile more", Chris offers.

Carrie reaches out her arms to take Allayna and sees the surprised but delighted look on Chris's face. She is so small and fragile. Her little hand reaches up and takes a hold of Carrie's pinkie as she cuddles in to go to sleep, now that she has been fed. It strikes Carrie how innocent Allayna is. The thought of being responsible for her is terrifying. Carrie sees her close her eyes...those eyes...all Brody but maybe that didn't have to be a bad thing. Maybe Allayna could make her smile. She'd have plenty of time to find out, now that she wasn't Station Chief anymore.


	19. Known and unknown

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit - Thank you for your continued support. It really is sad to think about. "Interesting too that Carrie's no longer Station Chief and the implications of all that". Might be a while before all becomes clear, but it will!

Terzima - You are so right. Horrible situation. Chris is another link to Brody and it's good to have him and Carrie able to speak with each other. I feel it is important Carrie is there for Allayna as well.

A/N - Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone still reading.

Please let me know what you think. Please review.

* * *

_**November 10, 2013**_

"Her next bottle is at one O'clock. Diapers are in the change bag with bibs and her dummy. There is a change of clothes lying out as well and..."

"Dad, you're going for the shopping, not a week's holiday. I think I can manage", Carrie tells him getting annoyed.

"Well, I said I would take Maggie for lunch."

"Then take Maggie for lunch."

"It means I'll be gone a bit longer..."

"Dad do you want me to spend time with my daughter or do you want to take her with you?", Carrie asks now completely irritated.

"Ok, ok! I'm going."

* * *

"You know, you probably didn't need to bite his head off", Virgil suggests as Carrie re-enters the sitting room.

Carrie does know this. But if there's one thing she hates more than admitting she's wrong, it's admitting to not knowing how to do something. Her two month old had her stumped. Granted, she supposed that since she only held her properly for the first time yesterday, this shouldn't be a surprise. It was still frustrating and now she found herself irritated with Virgil. Allayna had been screaming her head off earlier and when Carrie picked her up had only screamed louder. She had started again as Frank was going which had probably heightened her dad's anxiety about leaving her. But Carrie saw that Virgil was currently blowing raspberries at Allayna and this was apparently satisfactory as she had stopped her screaming.

"How do you do that?", Carrie blurts out after several moments of silent green eyed monster rage.

"What?", Virgil asks.

"Get her to stop crying."

Virgil shrugs his shoulders, "give it time. Until she gets used to you and to know you. You'll be fine."

"She doesn't know you either!", Carrie retorts unable to stop the bitter words from leaving her mouth.

"Ye, but I permanently give off the cool uncle vibe. What can I say? It's a gift" , Virgil replies calmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm out of order", Carrie relents, sighing. "It's just that..."

"It's ok." Turning to Allayna Virgil says in a loud whisper, "I see what mommy's game is. If she's nice to me, I'll think she's got a temperature or something. But you, with your cute eyes and button nose, ye mommy's thinking you'll melt me and make me forget all about how she didn't tell me about you and then left."

"That is not what I'm doing!", Carrie says loudly in protest, feeling rattled.

"Relax I'm joking...well, I'm still mad about you not even telling me about her, but I know that's not what you're doing. Seriously though, it's new and it's not something you know where to look for all the answers. You're going to have to learn patience...and I must say, I for one am looking forward to that!"

"Cheeky Bas..."

"shhh, fingers on lips mommy. No swearing", Virgil interrupts putting his finger on his lips whilst grinning.

Carrie glares at Virgil before throwing a cushion at him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I just...oh I don't even know", Carrie starts, before trailing off.

"You're grieving. But if I might make a friendly suggestion, you let us help you rather than push us away. You don't have to do it on your own."

Carrie nods her head in thanks knowing he's letting her off easy.

"Here", Virgil says passing Allayna to her.

"I don't know if that's a good..."

"Tough. You've both got to get used to each other. Besides I need to pee and I don't think you have diapers big enough for me."

"Ugh. What an image to put in my head", Carrie responds, taking Allayna from Virgil. Allayna promptly begins crying.

* * *

Carrie tried not to get upset. She was a trained Intelligence Officer. She could handle a baby. She sat down and tried rocking Allayna, but it wasn't working. If anything, again, she was becoming louder.

"shh, ok, ok", Carrie heard her own voice. She sounded scared. She felt overwhelmed and out of her depth. Taking a deep breath she then tried blowing raspberries but apparently this was no longer satisfactory. She found the change bag and pulled out the dummy, putting it in Allayna's mouth. Allayna just spat it back out and continued crying. Carrie tried not to panic, but could feel that attempt failing. She didn't know what to do. She pulled Allayna closer, continued rocking her.

"I''m sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't know what you want. He'd know. Your dad would know...", Carrie sobs as she still tries to comfort her daughter. They're both crying now.

* * *

Standing in the hall, Virgil feels his heart break, making him want to go back in. They'll be there for her plenty, but he knows this first obstacle she has to overcome herslef. He heads oustide to speak to Chris.

* * *

Still holding Allayna close, Carrie suddenly smells the most horrible smell. Eyes wide she realises what it is. No wonder she is crying. She has a dirty diaper. Suddenly feeling a little calmer, Carrie rolls up her sleeves and changes her daughter.

* * *

Virgil allows himself a smile as he walks into the sitting room. Allayna is no longer crying and is cuddled in to Carrie. She seems settled. Mom, however, has frizzy hair and puffy eyes.

"You ok?"

"That was a long pee", Carrie manages. Now doubting he needed the toilet at all.

"So, maybe I popped outside to tell Chris that his meeting is all set up for the 13th, after I came out of the toilet. And maybe we might have discussed some baseball results whilst I was there."

Carrie glares at Virgil.

"You know that is uncanny. Ruby gave Chris the exact same look when we were talking about baseball. Is this look passed down through the generations?"

Carrie snorted before saying, "I think my dad left Ruby and Chris here to supervise me."

"Well he misjudged then. Ok, I distracted Chris for a couple of minutes with baseball chat, but prior to that, they were holding hands and making gooey eyes at each other. Besides, give it a few years and it will be Allayna supervising you", Virgil replies, smirking.

"Hey!", Carrie retorts indignantly.

"Wait until she starts walking and talking. If she's anything like you, she'll give you the run around and not do a damn thing she's told", Virgil adds with humour.

But Carrie doesn't smile.

"Hey, it will be ok", Virgil tells her.

"Will it? I don't know how to be a mom!"

"So? You will learn as you go. Contrary to what you may think, you can't know everything all at once."

"Why not?", Carrie asks exasperated.

Virgil smiles sadly but doesn't answer, knowing she doen't really need one.

"So, what's this other stuff you need to talk to me about?", Virgil asks Carrie curiously, trying to distract her from her self doubt.

"Well..."

"Auntie Carrie, Chris's mom is here to pick him up", Ruby says interrupting and moodily sitting herself down on one of the chairs.

"Ok. I take it Chris will want to say goodbye to Allayna."

"Ye, I do", Chris said coming in to see his little sister.

* * *

"So?", Jess asks as they drive away from Frank's.

Chris looks at his mum not really knowing what she is asking, "so what?"

"How are Ruby, Allayna and Frank."

"Oh. They're all good."

Jess waited for him to expand, but he didn't. Shaking her head. She would have to resort to trickery when they got home and pry information out of him. She deffinitely thought Ruby was his girlfriend now, but he wasn't sharing. She decided to change the subject for the moment.

"I thought we could pop into Ted and Marge's for half an hour just to say thank you, before we go home."

Chris nodded his agreement. It was only right. Ted had kept him alive out on the street.

* * *

Jess knocked on the door.

A couple of minutes passed, but then they heard footsteps in the hall.

"Jess! Chris", Ted says in surprise but with delight, as he opens the door.

"I hope we're not intruding", Jess says politely to Ted.

"Not at all. Come in, come in."

"Who are you talking to Ted...", Marge asks before realising as she comes into the hall. "Chris! Oh, I'm glad to see you up and about."

"Would you like some coffee or tea?", Ted offers.

"Chris doesn't want coffee. What teenager wants coffee? Come see what we have that you'll take Chris", Marge says.

Chris holds back a smile as he walks past Ted, who has a look of long suffering on his face.

"I'll take a coffee, Ted. Thank you", Jess answers.

"It really is good to see you Chris. Gave us quite a fright.", Ted says sitting down in his chair and handing out the drinks.

Chris nods his head in acknowledgement, not knowing what to say. He didn't give them a fright on purpose. In fact he had no control over what happened at all.

"We really just came to say thank you", Jess explains.

"Nonsense. We just did what anyone would have", Ted replies.

Chris wasn't so sure about that. The world seemed more petty and unkind to him with each passing day. He didn't voice this thought though, thinking he would sound too bitter.

"Mom's right. You saved my life. Thank you", Chris says to Ted and Marge.

"What I want to know is have they caught whoever it was yet?", Marge asks.

Chris saw his mom's face drain of all colour. Not good. Now she will have realised. That would have to wait. For now he answered Marge's question "uh. Not yet."

"Well don't you let them slack, Jess. It's unacceptable."

To Chris's relief his mom didn't say anything to give Ted or Marge any inclination of just how little progress there had been in that department. She also mentioned something about dinner, which sounded to Chris like a convenient excuse to get out of here and away from the sudden discomfort.

* * *

"I'm going to phone. I just...why didn't it occur to me sooner?" Jess says as she opens the front door, breaking the silence of the short journey from Marge and Ted's.

"Mum, it's ok", Chris tries to pacify his mom, following her inside.

"No it is not ok!"

"What's not ok?", Dana shouts from the kitchen.

"Marge was asking if we knew who had run Chris over yet. I've just realised that no Police have been anywhere near", Jess replies, walking into the kitchen to find Dana and Mike there.

Mike warily looks at Chris as he enters the kitchen.

"Mom..."

"No. It's not acceptable Chris. I'm going to phone the Police Station to find out what is going on."

"MOM!", Chris shouts in panic.

Dana and Jess stare at Chris, more shocked at his outburst than angry.

Mike looks at Chris who seems overwhelmed, but nods back at him.

"There's somehing we need to tell you", Mike says as calmly as he can, but Jess knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?", Jess asks, tone fearful.

Dana looks between Mike and Chirs, noting that Chris is white as a sheet. She has a bad feeling about this.

Chris felt sick to his stomach but they had to know. It was time.


End file.
